La fougue l'emportera
by Farouche-ivoire
Summary: La vie de Kenny se résume souvent à sa pauvreté, ses parents toxiques ou son comportement renfermé qui le rend incompréhensible aux yeux des autres et ce même si un sourire espiègle étire ses joues. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il sait qu'il aime les hommes sans pour autant être prêt à l'assumer, mais il se pourrait bien qu'une nouvelle fasse basculer les choses. [KennyxCraig]–Yaoï
1. Une nouvelle inattendue

**Bien le bonjour jeunes gens - et moins jeunes !**

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur South Park... Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. On verra bien ! Cette histoire risque d'être **vulgaire et crue** à souhait (vous êtes prévenus et je sais que ça peut ne pas plaire), assez **violente** avec du **yaoï** et **pas du tout dans le registre comique original**. Les répliques homophobes de Cartman sont, malheureusement, des répliques que j'ai déjà entendu plus jeune et ce n'est en rien exagéré. Je sais pas encore si je mettrai du lemon, mais au minimum il y aura du **lime** , à voir. Elle met en scène notre cher Kenny (qui est mon véritable coup de cœur) et la relation avec Craig qui va se développer au cours des chapitres. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien l'univers, il se peut que je sois OOC. Enfin, vous me direz (si quelqu'un me lit...).

Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres fera cette fanfiction. Je ne suis pas du tout régulière dans la publication, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. Par contre, je tiens dors et déjà à m'excuser pour les fautes, n'étant pas une flèche en la matière.

Disclaimer : J'ai repris les personnages de Trey Parker et Matt Stone dans leur oeuvre South Park.

 **Sur ce... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

La vie n'est pas rose quand on s'appelle Kenneth McCormick, encore moins tendre ou agréable. Un père alcoolique, une mère droguée, pas une thune, à peine un toit sous lequel s'abriter. Les reproches, les insultes, les cris ou bien les coups rythment son quotidien. D'ailleurs, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais connu autre chose que cette atmosphère malsaine. A-t-il déjà reçu une parole sincère ou un geste affectueux de la part de ses géniteurs ? Faut pas rêver ! Cela fait bien des années qu'il ne les a plus appelés « papa » ou « maman ». Fut un temps où il les aimait véritablement, mais ça, c'était avant que l'aveuglement innocent de son enfance ne se dissipe pour laisser sa place à la dure réalité.

Aujourd'hui le petit Kenny a bien grandi et il attend patiemment le jour de ses dix-huit ans pour se barrer de ce taudis, comme son frère avant lui. Ça tombe bien, plus qu'un an à tirer. Avant de claquer définitivement la porte à ces enflures qui lui pourrissent la vie depuis sa naissance, il emmènera sa petite sœur, seule chose à sauver de cette famille de dégénérés.

Assis sur le perron, comme tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher, il fume une cigarette. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et la fraîcheur du vent le fait frissonner. Tout est sombre autour de lui, les lumières de sa maison ne sont pas allumées. Cette connasse de Carol a encore oublié de payer les factures d'électricité pour s'acheter sa saloperie de dope. L'adolescent recrache la fumée qui aussitôt se fait balayer par le vent. Ses fines mèches blondes lui gênent la vue, mais il ne fait rien pour les enlever.

Des cris à l'intérieur de l'habitat résonnent. De la vaisselle se fracture contre les murs. Et voilà, ils devront encore manger dans des couverts en plastique. Il tire de nouveau sur sa cigarette, le bout s'allume et éclaire ses traits fins et délicats. Il tend un bras derrière lui pour s'y appuyer. Sa tête bascule en arrière et la capuche de son anorak la lui découvre entièrement. De ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin, il observe les étoiles qui sont sa seule source lumineuse dans cette nuit couleur d'encre. De nouveaux cris déchirent le calme du quartier, les voisins ne s'alarment pas.

L'habitude surement.

Il expulse de nouveau la fumée. Ses yeux se ferment et il laisse son esprit s'évader quelques instants, faisant abstraction des bruits de lutte. Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne se soient pas encore écharpés ces deux énergumènes ?

Il porte la clope à son bec et inspire profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à consumer. Se sortant de sa rêverie, il frotte le mégot contre le sol et l'expulse d'une chiquenaude. Les deux Autres ne font rien pour entretenir les lieux, il ne va certainement pas s'y coller à leur place.

D'un bond, il se redresse et enfourne ses mains dans les poches de son anorak orange. Certaine chose ne change pas, il n'y a que dans cet habit chaud et ample que le blond se sent à son aise.

Il ouvre la porte de sa maison qui n'est jamais fermée à clés, de toute manière, qu'y aurait-il à voler ici ? Une grimace déforme son visage lorsqu'il inhale l'air vicié qui ne s'évacue jamais. Ces relents d'alcool mal-digéré, de tabac froid et d'autres substances nocives imprègnent les murs, il ne peut plus les supporter. La gorge nouée et l'estomac serré, il progresse dans la pénombre sans même tâtonner.

L'habitude surement.

Son père le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule sans que Kenny n'hausse un sourcil. Il l'entend grogner quelque chose avant de sortir à l'extérieur. La porte claque violemment. Parfait. Sans le visage de ce connard de Stuart sous les yeux, peut-être pourrait-il enfin avaler quelque chose sans avoir envie de gerber.

L'adolescent avance sans rien y voir, des bouts de céramique craquent sous ses pieds qu'il envoie paître sur le côté. Il bute dans un tibia. Sa propriétaire geint avant de se recroqueviller. Encore une fois, Kenny ne réagit pas et atteint le frigidaire qu'il ouvre. Pas de lumière.

 _Évidemment._

Il sort de sa poche son vieux téléphone à clapet pour y voir plus clair. Sans grande surprise, il ne trouve que des bouteilles de bière, quelques yaourts et des restes de raviolis. Son visage ne montre aucune expression. Blasé, il attrape l'un des yaourts, préférant laisser le plat plus consistant pour sa sœur.

« C'est toi Kenneth ? marmonne une voix horripilante à proximité.

— Mrf.

— Aide moi à me relever. »

Les deux mains prises, il referme la porte du frigo avec le pied. Il s'avance vers sa maternelle d'un pas las, libère ses mains et la soulève par le dessous des bras. La drogue la transforme en zombie en manque -mais pas de cerveau humain. Un rire sarcastique aurait pu lui échapper si la situation n'était pas aussi pitoyable.

Carol s'appuie sur son fils qui la soulève comme un poids plume. Sa consommation abusive de stupéfiant ne laissant que peu de place à l'alimentation, il ne lui reste plus grand-chose autour des os.

« Je te pose sur le canapé à côté de tes sachets, je suppose. Hein Carol ?! » lâche Kenny, mauvais.

La femme ne lui répond rien et se laisse emmener, titubante, vers le sofa sur lequel le garçon la jette négligemment. Elle geint légèrement en s'affalant de tout son long. Il tourne les talons sans un mot et va récupérer son maigre repas qu'il engloutit en quelques bouchées. Son estomac crie famine, mais tant pis, il mangera mieux demain.

Il balance la cuillère dans l'évier, le pot vide dans la poubelle et se dirige vers les chambres. Une faible lueur éclaire le dessous de la porte close de sa sœur, il s'y accote. Il frappe quelques coups timides et attend une réponse.

« Quoi ?

— Tu as mangé ?

— Non, répond-t-elle sans détour.

— Il reste des raviolis.

— Je sais. »

La tempe du blond se colle contre la porte et un faible soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il n'apprécie pas le fait que Karen ne s'alimente pas. Lui, passons, c'est son problème. Mais sa petite sœur…

« Tu as un devoir demain. Mange.

— Arrête de te priver pour moi. Tu en as autant besoin si ce n'est plus.

— S'il te plait, Karen. »

Un souffle bruyant se fait entendre en même temps qu'un claquement de bouquin que l'on referme. Kenny se redresse. La porte s'ouvre sur les yeux cernés de sa sœur. Elle tient une lampe torche dans la main, des feuilles sont disposées en pagaille sur son lit.

En pleine révision surement.

Son visage juvénile se lève vers celui de son frère qui lui sourit tendrement. Les sourcils se froncent sur ses yeux et elle lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Idiot, » ronchonne-t-elle.

Elle se met finalement sur la pointe des pieds et lui dépose un baiser fugace sur la joue. Le sourire de Kenny s'élargit sur ses lèvres face aux réactions puériles de sa sœur. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

« De rien microbe. »

Elle s'éloigne, décoiffée, en direction de la cuisine et grommèle des mots incompréhensibles, ce qui amuse un peu plus le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer sa petite sœur. La seule personne qui en vaille la peine dans cette famille d'attardés. Calme, studieuse, intelligente, ravissante et encore bien des choses qui ne correspondent pas au tableau McCormick Père et Mère. A se demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas enlevé à la naissance.

Il reprend le chemin de sa chambre, y pénètre et s'avance vers son lit sur lequel il se laisse tomber en travers. Les ressorts du matelas miteux le font rebondir légèrement. Ses yeux se posent sur son réveil. 01h00. Sans se relever, il se débarrasse de ses vêtements qu'il jette en boule aux pieds de son lit. Fatigué, il s'enroule sous les couvertures. La fraîcheur des draps le fait frissonner. Pas d'électricité donc pas de chauffage. Le quotidien, quoi. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et ferme les yeux, cherchant le sommeil.

 _Demain sera un autre jour…_ un rire amer résonne dans son esprit. _C'est beau d'espérer._

Morphée vient s'emparer de lui quelques minutes plus tard, le projetant loin de sa réalité. Mais à peine le temps de fermer les paupières qu'un son strident le tire déjà de son sommeil. Il tape plusieurs fois sur l'appareil qui s'arrête de sonner.

06h30. Machinalement, il se redresse et pose un pied au sol, puis le second. Ses muscles sont transis par le froid du vieux carrelage ébréché. Malgré tout, il tend les bras en l'air pour s'étirer et dégourdir ses membres. Vêtu d'un boxer on ne peut plus basique, il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Les rayons de soleil éclairent maintenant l'intérieur insalubre de la maison. Par endroit, de la tapisserie jaunie par la fumée de cigarette et d'autres substances se décrochent des murs. Le mobilier poussiéreux sans fioriture répond au minimum vital. Aucune décoration n'enjolive l'intérieur, si ce n'est un vieux tableau affreux de nature morte récupéré dans une déchetterie pour camoufler l'un des plus grands trous qui ornent le plâtre. A l'autre bout du couloir, il croit apercevoir une blatte se faufiler sous les plaintes.

 _Merveilleux !_

Des fois, mieux vaut être aveugle.

En face du lavabo, il s'observe un instant dans le miroir crasseux. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, complètement emmêlés et ses paupières mi-closes refusent de s'ouvrir plus larges.

 _Bravo Kenny, tu as encore une gueule de déterré_ , pense-t-il en passant ses mains fraîches sur le visage.

Il se tourne vers la baignoire et enjambe les rebords. Des tâches de moisissures rongent les joints posés à la va-vite. Il tire le vieux rideau lui aussi moisi par l'humidité et allume l'eau chaude. Quelques instants s'écoulent. Toujours pas d'eau chaude. Un soupir résigné lui échappe.

Pas d'électricité donc pas de chauffage.

Il passe le pommeau de douche sur son corps qui se crispe au contact du liquide glacial. Sa toilette ne dure pas plus de trois minutes. A peine terminé, il s'enroule dans une serviette à l'odeur infect pour se sécher et enfiler ses vêtements propres au plus vite. Afin de domestiquer sa chevelure blonde, il donne quelques coups de peigne. Un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet atone, voilà qu'il ressemble enfin à quelque chose.

6h45. Au moins, il est en avance. Sans grand enthousiasme, il va dans la cuisine et fait chauffer une large casserole d'eau. Heureusement, ses géniteurs ont eu la présence d'esprit d'acquérir une gazinière. Son regard se reporte dans le salon où sa mère dort sur le canapé, le bras pendant sur le sol.

 _Peut-être qu'elle est morte ?_

Elle renâcle bruyamment.

 _Pas encore._

Adossé avec nonchalance contre le plan de travail graisseux, il attend quelques instants que l'eau tiédisse. Il l'apporte finalement dans la salle de bain. Karen ne se gèlera pas les os à cause de l'incompétence des deux Autres. Hors de question.

Une fois sa mission achevée, il retourne dans la cuisine. Sans se préoccuper de la vieille rombière, il fait tous les placards à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Les portes claquent et des grognements émergent du salon. Il recommence encore plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'une boîte de céréale lui passe sous les doigts. Sa main s'enfourne dedans, en récupère trois grosses poignées et laisse le reste en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Avant de retourner dans son antre, il se brosse les dents et regarde son image à la fois négligée et agréable.

6h55. Bientôt l'heure de prendre le bus. Il enfile son anorak orange et balance son sac sur l'épaule. De son portefeuille, il sort un billet de 5$ et le glisse sous la porte de sa frangine pour son repas de midi. Sans perdre plus de temps, ses pas le guident vers la sortie afin de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

7h10. La vieille carcasse métallique passe le prendre. Les quartiers pauvres sont loin de tout, y compris des écoles. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que le trajet pour s'y rendre dure plus d'une heure. Silencieux, il s'assoit au fond, dans les dernières rangées. Comme toujours il est le premier. Alors il attend patiemment que l'heure passe, le menton sur le poing et les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur qui défile à toute allure. Arbres, plaines et champs enneigés laissent leur place au paysage urbain. La ville s'éveille peu à peu.

A l'un des arrêts, un grand roux aux cheveux bouclés, une ounchanka verte vissée sur le crâne monte à bord, suivis de près par un brun d'une taille inférieure, mais trapu et son bonnet bleu aux bordures rouges à la main. La moue désabusée du blond se volatilise alors presque instantanément. Kenny ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant prendre place à ses côtés. Ses amis d'enfance qui fréquentent le même lycée que lui sont l'une des rares sources de bonheur qui lui sont encore accordées. Une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.

« Putain mec ! Dommage que tu sois pas venu à la soirée de Token hier ! clame Stan, excité.

— Ouais. Désolé. J'pouvais pas.

— T'as encore fait la fermeture ? s'empresse de demander Kyle, coupant la parole à Stan.

— Affirmatif.

— Fais gaffe Kenny. J'ai l'impression que ton patron abuse de la situation et j'sais même pas s'il a le droit de te retenir aussi tard ! T'es même pas majeur.

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, résigné mais le sourire aux lèvres.

L'autobus s'arrête à nouveau et un petit gros monte en insultant copieusement le chauffeur, le gratifiant de charmants noms d'oiseaux sous l'œil moqueur des trois comparses et du reste de l'assistance. Ses vêtements sont détrempés et dégoulinent d'eau boueuse, laissant dans l'allée des traînées de saleté.

« Quel bâtard, j'suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès ! » s'écrie Cartman en passant les mains sur ses habits qu'ils essuient ensuite allégrement sur les fauteuils où sont déjà assis certaines personnes.

Le chauffeur a surement dû rouler sciemment dans cette flaque au vu du sourire qui se profile au coin de ses lèvres que Kenny aperçoit furtivement dans le rétroviseur. Ce-dernier croise ensuite les bras sur le dossier en face de lui et dépose délicatement son menton au centre. Comme tous les matins depuis leur entrée au lycée, son attention se reporte sur quelque chose de bien plus attrayant à son goût. Un grand brun aux cheveux rasés sur le côté et plus longs sur le dessus qui lui retombent en quelques mèches ébouriffées devant les yeux. Il est élancé mais finement musclé. L'allure fière et la réplique facile. Un piercing spiral noir avec deux pointes orne sa lèvre inférieure du côté droit. Parfois des cocards ravagent sa belle gueule, mais il n'en reste pas moins séduisant si ce n'est plus encore.

Une véritable brute se cache sous ces traits graciles, mais Kenny sait que si l'on gratte le vernis en surface, il ne reste plus qu'un enfant blessé par la vie.

Comme lui.

Tandis que le blond choisit la voie de la résignation, le brun prend celle de la violence. Leurs manières d'encaisser les coups ne sont, tout simplement, pas les mêmes. L'un soupir. L'autre fracasse. Depuis tout petit déjà. Kenny ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Lui n'hausse jamais le ton ni ne donne de coups alors que l'autre part généralement au quart de tour et ce même pour des broutilles.

« Putain Cartman ! Tu dégueulasses tout ! Fais gaffe ! »

Pas même les chamailleries de ses comparses ne viennent perturber ses rêveries. D'habitude, il ne se fait jamais prendre ou lorsque leur regard se croise, il fait mine de regarder dans le vide. Pourtant cette fois-ci, ses iris rencontrent ceux d'un bleu sombre, tirant presque vers le noir sans qu'il feigne de ne pas l'observer. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine devant l'éclat inquiétant de ses yeux. Le contact dure à peine quelques secondes avant qu'un doigt d'honneur rageur ne vienne interférer dans son champ de vision, le ramenant sur terre.

« Oh ! Kenny ! Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Il décroche difficilement son regard de ce doigt qui lui est adressé pour la première fois depuis le début du lycée, se faisant secouer comme un prunier par Cartman. L'adolescent insolent se laisse finalement tomber sur un fauteuil à l'avant du véhicule. Encore chamboulé, Kenny se redresse et tourne le visage en direction de l'agitateur qui le bouscule et lui hurle dessus pour obtenir un peu d'attention.

« T'as raté la nouvelle du siècle hier soir ! T'es pas au courant ? »

Il arque un sourcil. Qu'a-t-il l'intention de lui annoncer ?

« Au courant de quoi ? » demande Kenny indifférent.

Eric bombe le torse, frappe quelques coups de poings sur sa poitrine dans un geste théâtral et tousse pour s'éclaircir la voix. Un large sourire fend ses joues comme satisfait à l'avance de la connerie qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« Tucker est une tarlouze ! »

Sa voix porte loin dans le bus et un rire gras ne tarde pas à lui échapper. A cette annonce, les autres élèves se retournent vers lui et il ne peut s'empêcher de glousser encore plus fort sous l'œil incrédule de Kenny. Des messes basses commencent à s'échanger de part et d'autre du véhicule.

« Merde, ouais, c'est un pédé ! » confirme Stan avec énergie.

Cela explique donc la raison pour laquelle il semblait excité un peu plus tôt, mais Kyle ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de l'en tenir informé.

« Ça va, vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire non plus, » essaie de temporiser ce-dernier.

Du coin de l'œil, le blond aperçoit Craig se ratatiner sur son fauteuil. Il ne voit plus que le pompon jaune de son bonnet péruvien dépasser.

 _Aucune réaction ? Etonnant…_

« En plus d'être juif t'es aussi une lopette, Broflovski ?

— Ta gueule, gros lard ! »

Kenny, pensif, reste silencieux. Pour être une nouvelle, ça en est une de taille. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Tucker ? Gay ?

Faisant l'impasse sur les insultes de son ami, Cartman enchaîne à voix haute :

« D'ailleurs, c'est Kyle qu'est tombé sur Tucker qui faisait des trucs pas très nets avec un gars à la soirée ! »

L'attention des autres élèves est entièrement dirigée à son encontre comme des hyènes affamées de nouveaux ragots. Des petits rires discrets résonnent. Excédé, Craig bondit de son siège et se retourne vers la bande. Sans dire un seul mot, le blond braque alors son regard cristallin sur lui. L'expression de son visage est indescriptible, mais terriblement excitante.

« T'as un problème à régler Cartman ?! Viens me le dire en face, connard !

— Je préfère que tu restes loin de moi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal aux fesses parce que t'es incapable de contrôler tes pulsions d'homo.

— Répète un peu pour voir !

— Désolé Tucker, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas. Moi j'aime les vagins, pas les vieilles bites poilues.

— Non mais tu t'es regardé, pauv' con ? Quand bien même tu serais le dernier mec sur terre, les meufs elles voudraient pas de toi !

— Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'c'est pas toi qui sauverais l'humanité de l'extinction puisque t'es qu'une sale pédale. »

Provocateur, Cartman trône au milieu de la rangée du fond. Son regard condescendant et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire arrogant font enrager Craig qui serre les poings. Un adolescent aux cheveux hérissés lui agrippe la manche et essaie de le retenir. Inquiet, il lui murmure quelque chose que Kenny n'entend pas. D'un geste rageur, le grand brun se dégage de l'entrave et commence à avancer d'un pas déterminé en direction de Cartman qui ne cille pas.

 _Quel imbécile, il est vraiment allé trop loin. Il va se faire démolir..._

Un coup de frein brutal ralentit sa progression. L'adolescent se rattrape de justesse à l'un des sièges, évitant de tomber en arrière. Cartman, quant à lui, n'a pas anticipé et se retrouve affalé en plein milieu de l'allée. Un sourire terrifiant se dessine sur le visage du brun qui est prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Seulement avant qu'il n'atteigne l'autre qui se redresse en pestant, le chauffeur du bus lui empoigne les épaules et le retourne face à lui.

« Y a pas de violence dans mon bus ! Je vais en référer à votre proviseur. Et si vous tenez tant que ça à vous foutre sur la gueule, la porte est grande ouverte, mais vous ferez le reste du trajet à pied, » vocifère-t-il.

Craig essaie de se défaire du contact, mais l'homme baraqué âgé d'une quarantaine d'années l'empêche de se mouvoir. Son regard sombre se reporte dans celui du jeune homme.

« Est-ce clair ? » demande-t-il menaçant, sa prise se resserrant sur ses épaules.

Énervé, l'adolescent détourne le regard. Frapper le conducteur ne ferait que lui apporter davantage de problème et ce n'est probablement pas ce qu'il désirait. La pression se relâche et l'homme retourne au volant tandis que Craig regagne sa place auprès de Tweek.

Une grimace de douleur déforme le visage de Cartman.

« Ça t'apprendra mon vieux ! » assène Kyle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le plus grand des calmes, l'intervention musclée du conducteur ayant freiné les ardeurs. Le menton de Kenny rejoint de nouveau ses bras croisés sur le dossier, rêveur. La personne qu'il pensait inaccessible depuis tout ce temps serait homosexuel ? Son cœur, blessé par des années de galères sentimentales, bat la chamade comme jamais auparavant. Peut-être aurait-il une chance ?

Ses sourcils se froncent sur ses yeux et il jette un coup d'œil furtif à Stan et Éric qui rigolent comme des idiots de leur connerie. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il tiendra informé ces deux zouaves de son orientation sexuelle au vu de leur comportement d'aujourd'hui. Des fois, ils peuvent vraiment être les pires des raclures.

Le jugement de ses amis est ce qui importe le plus à Kenny. Par peur du rejet. Par peur de la solitude. Pendant de longues années, il a essayé de se cacher à lui-même sa nature quitte à souffrir et se forcer à avoir des relations avec l'autre sexe sous les encouragements de ses deux amis. Maintenant, il reconnait ce qu'il est sans pour autant être prêt à l'assumer. C'est si mal vu dans cette petite ville merdique du fin fond du Colorado… Pauvre et homosexuel. Quel combo !

Son regard blasé croise celui de Kyle qui lui sourit.

« Ce sont des crétins, on n'y peut rien, » confie-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Parfois Kyle lui donne l'impression de voir clair dans son jeu. D'ailleurs, il a plusieurs fois hésité à lui en faire part, le poids de ce secret lui pesant trop sur les épaules. Mais Kenny reste Kenny. Jamais personne ne sait réellement ce qui lui passe derrière la tête. Il ne se confie à personne et intériorise tout sans moufter puisque c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait…

Le bus s'arrête et les élèves descendent. Une fois dehors, le blond cherche des yeux le bonnet péruvien qu'il ne trouve pas. Sans montrer sa déception, il suit son groupe les mains dans les poches. L'heure d'aller en cours ne va pas tarder à arriver. Avant de rentrer dans la grande bâtisse, il taxe une clope à Stan. Première de la journée. Rien de meilleur. Ses paupières se ferment et il se délectent de la douce sensation qui emplit ses poumons.

Adossé à un muret, il plaisante avec ses amis, essayant d'oublier leur comportement abject. Seulement dans un recoin de son esprit ces paroles dévalorisantes tournent en boucle et refusent de partir. Merde ! Même quand Cartman le traite de pauvre ça n'a pas cet effet. Son rire est amer, mais comme à son habitude il ne montre rien. Puis plus le temps passe, plus il rumine les paroles et plus elles lui font du mal. Vexé, il écrase sa clope sans même la finir et la balance par terre. Il s'arrache de là et monte les quelques escaliers qui le séparent de l'entrée du bâtiment sans les attendre.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demande Stan, perplexe.

— Je sais pas… lui répond Kyle.

— Pff, ça lui passera ! » peste Cartman.

Ce sont les dernières paroles qu'il entend avant de dépasser les grandes portes de l'entrée du lycée.

Seul et la haine au corps.

 _Quelle bande d'enfoirés._

* * *

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me déposer une review (je ne mords pas, promis), ça me permettra de voir si je suis sur la bonne voie et si mon histoire n'est pas trop nulle...

En plus, il se peut que je me décourage alors une petite piqure de boost est appréciée !

 **Bises, Farouche.**

 _PS : Vous pouvez m'écrire une review négative, je suis ouverte à cela tant qu'elle est argumentée dans le respect._


	2. Un premier contact

**Bien le bonjour** **!**

Me voilà de retour pour le deuxième chapitre. Je suis contente qu'au moins une personne me lise, je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien. \0/

Toujours désolée pour les fautes, j'en corrige régulièrement après la publication même si je lie, relie et rerelie mon texte avant de le poster.

 **Kimy** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. A chaque fois que j'en reçois une je suis reboostée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis à son bureau à l'arrière de la salle, Kenny attend le début des classes. Ses yeux bleus fixent sans intérêt la cour intérieure du lycée. Blasé, son menton rejoint son poing fermé et quelques fines mèches lui tombent en travers du visage. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il est arrivé bien avant que la cloche ne sonne. Le professeur de mathématiques, plus habitué à l'envoyer quérir un billet de retard que de le voir arriver en avance, en a d'ailleurs été étonné.

La salle se remplit peu à peu des étudiants. Le cours ne va pas tarder à débuter. A l'autre bout du couloir, il entend la voix horripilante de Cartman répandre à qui veut l'entendre la « nouvelle du siècle » comme il aime la qualifier. Ses muscles se tendent l'espace d'un instant avant d'apercevoir de l'autre côté de la vitre un bonnet bleu au pompon jaune. Il redresse alors immédiatement la tête et détaille plus attentivement la scène.

Craig n'est pas seul et traîne avec un gars que le blond ne connaît pas. Après qu'ils se soient rapprochés, une de ses mains glisse dans la poche du manteau de l'autre. Certainement le mec de la soirée d'hier au vu de leur proximité. Il fait la grimace à cette pensée et continue d'observer, mais une main s'abat sur son épaule, le sortant de son examen visuel.

Un grognement intempestif lui échappe sans qu'il n'arrive à le refréner.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive McCormick ? T'as tes règles ? »

Ses yeux se reportent sur Cartman qui s'installe à ses côtés. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il en rajoute une couche ? La plupart du temps, il n'y a rien à répondre à ses répliques alors il se contente de hausser les épaules, comme à chaque fois.

La cloche sonne finalement et le professeur se lève pour fermer la porte. Kenny reporte son attention dehors, mais il n'y a plus aucune trace du brun. Ses sourcils se froncent, légèrement contrarié.

 _Merde._

L'enseignant commence à parler sans que l'adolescent ne lui accorde la moindre importance, perdu dans ses pensées. La place de Craig est vide. Viendra-t-il en cours ? ou séchera-t-il encore une fois ? Et puis, qui est ce mec ? Comment le découvrir sans paraître trop suspect aux yeux de ses amis ?

Finalement, quelqu'un frappe à l'entrée et lui sort l'esprit de sa besogne. Après une courte attente la porte s'ouvre sur un ravissant brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, son bonnet à la main. Un sourire contrit se dessine sur ses lèvres afin d'amadouer le professeur. Un écarteur noir et rond de petit calibre orne chacun de ses lobes d'oreille. Son ancien manteau bleu du primaire a été troqué pour une veste en cuir noire ample, ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc prêt du corps sans pour autant être moulant. L'encolure de son haut permet de visualiser la naissance d'un tatouage partant de sa clavicule droite jusqu'à la gauche. Kenny sait qu'il représente une phrase sans jamais avoir eu l'opportunité de la lire entièrement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque de découvrir ce qui se cache sous ces vêtements…

L'adolescent en équilibre sur sa chaise ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer du coin de l'œil, faisant mine de gribouiller sur sa feuille. L'expression du brun est adorable et lui donne un charme fou ce qui étire ses lèvres.

« Excusez mon retard.

— Allez chercher un billet Monsieur Tucker.

— Mais…

— Inutile d'argumenter.

— La cloche vient à peine d'arrêter de sonner ! Soyez cool !

— Cet établissement n'attend pas de moi que je sois cool, Monsieur Tucker. Il me semble que vous avez signé un règlement en début d'année et la ponctualité y est une obligation, pas une option. Déjà que vos résultats laissent à désirer, vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence d'arriver à l'heure. Et au risque de me répéter, allez chercher un billet si vous voulez être admis en classe. »

L'iris du brun s'assombrit et sa moue penaude disparaît au profit d'une plus hargneuse. Sa main se crispe sur son bonnet et il tourne les talons avec rage en balançant, par-dessus son épaule, un doigt d'honneur.

« Putain ! Allez vous faire foutre. »

L'enseignant reste totalement impartial et ajoute d'une voix forte alors que Craig quitte la salle :

« Ne croyez pas que vos insultes resteront sans conséquence. Rejoignez donc le bureau du directeur, j'ai cru comprendre que vous en étiez un habitué. Ah, et j'oubliais. Inutile de revenir dans mon cours, vous en êtes exclu pour aujourd'hui. »

 _Ordure_ , grogne une voix dans la tête du blond dont le sourire s'est dissipé.

Au lycée, personne n'apprécie cette enflure que ce soit les élèves ou bien même les membres du corps professoral. Toujours irréprochable. Son costume classique marron tiré à quatre épingles et l'odeur nauséabonde de son After-shave sont insupportables. Le pire étant, sans aucun doute, son ton condescendant et le plaisir manifeste qu'il prend à casser ses élèves devant les autres.

« Monsieur Cartman, cela vous amuse-t-il ? Peut-être aimeriez-vous rejoindre votre collègue dans le bureau du directeur afin de lui faire partager votre fou-rire ? »

Aussitôt Éric arrête de glousser et affiche une mine horrifiée. Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge et le professeur continue son cours comme si de rien était. La seule qualité de cet autocrate étant sans conteste d'arriver à lui rabaisser le caquet en l'espace de quelques mots.

Kenny continue de dessiner dans un recoin de ses notes. L'algèbre ne l'intéresse pas le moindre du monde. D'habitude, il préfère laisser ses yeux courir sur la nuque et les épaules carrées de Craig situé en avant, à sa diagonale. Mais à défaut de quelques choses d'intéressant à observer, son attention se reporte sur ses dessins. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer à être attentif.

Après les deux heures qui paraîssent avoir duré une éternité, la cloche retentit de nouveau. Les élèves s'habillent précipitamment pour aller en pause sans ranger leurs affaires, le prochain cours ayant lieu dans la même salle. Cartman est le premier à bondir dehors, suivi des deux compères.

Kenny sort en dernier et s'avance vers Stan et Kyle qui discutent à proximité de leur casier, le troisième larron volatilisé. D'habitude, il ne s'emporte jamais et encore moins contre ses amis. Après la scène de tout à l'heure, il sait qu'il doit maintenant sauver les apparences puisque s'ils remarquent que quelque chose le contrarie, ils n'arrêteront de le cuisiner que lorsqu'ils auront réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et d'après lui, mieux vaut sauter d'un train en marche plutôt que de leur dévoiler ses véritables sentiments.

« Vous ne sortez pas ? lance Kenny, la voix enjouée et les yeux rieurs.

— On attend les filles, mais vas-y si tu veux, on te rejoindra !

— Comme vous voulez ! » répond-il avec son habituel sourire espiègle qui semble rassurer les deux garçons.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirige à la sortie et descend les escaliers pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Cartman n'est pas encore arrivé. Quelle chance ! Comme ça, il pourra profiter de sa pause en toute quiétude. D'ailleurs, il se demande bien où il peut être fourré. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autres gens avec qui traîner, son comportement exécrable repoussant les autres comme la peste.

Le vent froid rougit les mains du jeune homme qui se maudit d'avoir oublié ses gants dans son sac. A chacune de ses expirations, de la buée se forme autour de son visage avant de se faire balayer au loin. La neige recouvre en une fine pellicule immaculée tout l'espace extérieur, reflétant les timides rayons de soleil de ce mois de novembre. Cette année encore, l'hiver s'annonce rude, mais les habitants de South Park en ont l'habitude. De la poche de son anorak, il sort son paquet de cigarette et en tire une qu'il porte entre ses lèvres. A la recherche d'un briquet, le lycéen palpe son manteau rembourré puis les poches de son jean, sans succès.

 _Fais chier._

Peut-être que le groupe de filles à ses côtés en a un, mais à la manière qu'elles ont de le dévisager, il préférait encore s'arracher les ongles plutôt que d'aller leur demander. Et puis, pas la peine de leur jeter un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'elles le fixent comme une proie à dévorer depuis qu'il est arrivé. Mais ce n'est rien d'étonnant quand on s'appelle Kenneth McCormick et que l'on possède une gueule d'amour comme la sienne. Ses beaux cheveux blond doré toujours peignés à la va vite et ses yeux d'un bleu clair envoûtant font chavirer bien des cœurs. Son nez fin, légèrement retroussé accentue son expression malicieuse avec laquelle il aime s'amuser. Sans parler de son sourire charmeur qu'il n'hésite pas à dégainer en toute circonstance.

C'est sa manière à lui de se protéger, mais aussi de ne pas alarmer les autres. Se construire une carapace, ça aide pour les coups durs. Mieux vaut sourire à la vie plutôt que de continuer à sombrer. De toute manière, il sait que lorsque l'on a touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter la pente. Et puis, Kenny n'apprécie pas que l'on s'intéresse à sa vie. C'est la sienne et elle ne regarde que lui. Personne n'a à connaître les conditions merdiques qui font son quotidien. Ses amis, il apprécie les savoir heureux et insouciants plutôt que de les voir inquiets par sa faute.

Et d'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'il attend dehors sans un visage amical à l'horizon. Stan et Kyle tardent à le rejoindre, pourtant ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de manquer la pause. Immobile depuis quelques minutes, le froid devient de plus en plus difficile à affronter. Pour éviter la morsure du gel, il enfourne ses mains blêmes dans les poches de son manteau.

Alerté par un rire nerveux qu'il connaît bien, son regard se porte sur le côté droit. La bande à Craig est là, mais la personne qui l'intéresse n'est pas présente. Tweek, les mains tremblantes et un café taille XL à la main, rigole aux interventions de Clyde et Jimmy. Sans discrétion, Kenny recherche la présence du lycéen avant que son regard ne croise celui de l'autre blond. Presque aussitôt, il détourne les yeux, se maudissant déjà d'avoir eu cette réaction puérile.

Ses yeux fixent maintenant un point imaginaire de l'autre côté de la route, la cigarette au bord des lèvres, toujours éteinte. Un soupir lui échappe et il s'adosse au mur la jambe pliée à l'équerre. Peu après une voix familière se reporte à ses oreilles. Grave, chaude, un poil agressive. Sa tête bascule légèrement en avant et ses paupières se ferment pour se concentrer sur ce timbre si particulier.

« C-Comment ça s'est passé avec le dirlo ? demande Tweek, à la fois inquiet et nerveux.

— Barf. Comme d'habitude. Je suis collé c't'après-midi.

— Encore ?! T-Tu vas finir par te faire renvoyer à ce rythme-là.

— T'es mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi Tweek, mais ça va aller ! »

Un froissement de vêtement dans leur direction détourne l'attention de Kenny qui ne peut se retenir de les observer. La main de Craig repose sur l'épaule du caféinomane, son sourire ravageur lui est adressé. Rares sont les fois où ses traits se détendent. D'ordinaire, son visage reste impassible ou courroucé par la colère alors le voir sourire sincèrement est une véritable bénédiction. L'accolade se prolonge quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne une cigarette et l'allume avec son briquet.

Sans que Kenny ne s'en aperçoive, son regard se fait insistant. Bien trop insistant. Craig le ressent peser sur ses traits et braque ses iris bleu sombre en direction du blond qui frémit une seconde fois de la journée à son contact. Comme dans le bus, il ne détourne pas la tête et reste immobile, dévorant sans gêne ces prunelles qui le scrutent avec agressivité. Pendant cet échange, le temps semble s'être suspendu et il se surprend même à retenir sa respiration, happé par cet océan déchaîné qu'il espère un jour pouvoir dompter. Tweek s'avance vers son ami et lui murmure quelque chose qu'il n'entend pas. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes McCormick ?! »

Entendre son nom de la bouche de cet homme lui fait naître un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Au même instant, l'éclat captivé de ses yeux change pour un regard autrement plus taquin. Les sourcils de Craig se froncent. Il n'apprécie pas la manière dont Kenny le défi. Pour autant, l'expression du blond reste inchangée ce qui, à en juger par les muscles raidis de Craig, commence à sérieusement l'agacer. N'y tenant plus, il s'avance, déterminé, vers l'objet de son mécontentement.

Sa démarche à la fois assurée et nonchalante charme le blond qui ne peut que le suivre du regard, sans dire un mot. Avant même qu'il ne soit proche de lui, une brise glacée apporte les fragrances de son parfum qu'il inspire avec avidité. Un parfum boisé aux notes de menthe, de cèdre, d'ambre et une pointe d'épices. En d'autres termes, parfaitement enivrant et terriblement masculin.

Une fois à sa hauteur, ses mains puissantes se reportent à plat sur le mur et viennent encadrer le visage de l'impertinent qu'il domine presque d'une tête. A côté de lui, Kenny paraît tout petit, sa fine musculature ne rivalisant pas avec celle de Craig. Ce-dernier se penche et se rapproche dangereusement pour se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Son souffle chaud, il le ressent s'échouer tout contre ses joues froides. Des frissons se répandent dans son crâne, descendent sur sa nuque et finissent par longer sa colonne avant de s'éparpiller dans le creux de ses reins.

« Toi aussi tu veux te payer ma tête ? » lui murmure-t-il, menaçant.

Le visage de Kenny est légèrement incliné vers l'avant, mais son regard malicieux est planté dans celui furibond. Son numéro d'intimidation pourrait marcher à la perfection si de la fascination ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte.

L'adolescent, amusé, remonte le fil de ses souvenirs à la recherche de la dernière fois où il se sont retrouvés à cette distance, sans parvenir à la retrouver. Pas étonnant… leurs deux bandes ne se sont jamais vraiment appréciées. Pourtant depuis deux ans, il sait qu'il est attiré par cet homme à la beauté brute et animale sans aucune explication rationnelle. Token, qui possède de bonnes affinités avec à peu près tout le monde, est la seule personne à faire le lien entre leur clan.

Être proche de lui le rend presque nerveux même si ses lèvres continuent de s'étirer plus large, un brin provocateur. Avec discrétion, il se délecte de son parfum mêlé à l'odeur du tabac, ne voulant pas en perdre une seule particule. Et d'ailleurs, cette odeur lui rappelle qu'il commence à ressentir le manque de nicotine, ses légers tremblements n'ayant pas pour unique origine les faibles températures.

D'un mouvement lent, il secoue la tête en signe de négation ce qui fait onduler quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles. Elles effleurent les joues de Craig et viennent chatouiller le bout de son nez. Alors que ce-dernier allait parler, à bout de nerf, Kenny prend les devants et s'empare de sa cigarette éteinte qu'il place entre leur visage.

« J'ai pas de feu, tente-t-il de justifier d'une voix innocente.

— T'as pas de feu… » répète Craig incrédule, le sourcil arqué, s'écartant un peu pour analyser ces traits fins, presque angéliques.

« Non. Mais j'ai vu que tu en avais un. Tu me dépannes ? »

Légèrement déstabilisé il se redresse, ne s'étant, manifestement, pas préparé à ce genre de réplique. Interloqué sans pour autant le montrer, il sonde le regard de Kenny en quête de réponse à ses interrogations, incapable de deviner s'il est sérieux ou s'il se fout littéralement de sa gueule. De toute manière, personne n'a encore réussi à le décoder, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les choses vont changer.

D'un souffle agacé, le plus grand cherche son briquet. Après l'avoir récupéré, il le tend vers l'intéressé. Son mouvement reste suspendu dans l'air. Le jeune homme adossé au mur vient de replacer sa cigarette entre ses lèvres étirées et ses mains rejoignent déjà ses poches, bien décidé à ne pas l'allumer de son propre chef. L'incompréhension se renforce, mais le brun accède à sa demande silencieuse et place la flamme, qu'il protège du vent, sous l'extrémité libre.

Kenny inspire pour enflammer le tabac, satisfait d'enfin pouvoir gorger ses poumons de la substance dont il se sait, à regret, dépendant. Il déteste sentir ses membres trembler par le manque, ça lui rappelle trop sa mère et ses pseudo-périodes d'abstinence. Son estomac qui commençait à se réveiller par la faim se détend finalement, se satisfaisant temporairement des bolus de fumées.

Après quelques inspirations, il prend sa clope entre le pouce et l'index sans quitter ce regard bleu qui s'est adouci et ne semble, curieusement, plus aussi sombre. Normalement Kenny s'inquiéterait des qu'en dira-t-on, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Au contraire, il aimerait que cet instant s'étire encore quelques minutes, mais déjà le brun se détourne pour revenir auprès de sa clique.

« Merci ! » lance le lycéen d'une voix enjouée, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté tout du long.

Pour seule réponse, il obtient un haussement las d'épaule ainsi qu'une main soulevée avec désintérêt. Au moins, son majeur ne lui est pas adressé même s'il se souvient avoir toujours été amusé par cette manie vulgaire acquise au primaire. Son attitude désinvolte, sa fougue, son franc-parler ainsi que son impulsivité sont ce qui séduisent et, d'une certaine façon, impressionnent le blondinet. Pensif, il se laisse porter par ses songes. Les choses prendront peut-être un tournant intéressant. « La nouvelle du siècle » suscitant un intérêt nouveau dans sa vie maussade.

Sa cigarette se consume rapidement, du moins, il la fume à très grande vitesse, encore retourné par la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Finalement après quelques instants, Kyle arrive tout sourire, une belle blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés sous le bras.

« Désolé, t'arrives un peu tard ! » taquine Kenny en montrant le mégot qu'il jette au sol puis écrase sous sa chaussure.

Les traits de la lycéenne se durcissent. Sous l'œil goguenard de Kenny, elle se défait avec énergie de l'étreinte du roux qui la regarde paniqué.

« Quoi ?! Tu fumes ?! éructe-t-elle.

— M-mais non ! Bebe ! Tu sais bien que non ! » tente de justifier son ami en secouant vivement les mains devant lui.

Kenny, amusé, se décolle du mur et file à l'anglaise, laissant son ami dans l'embarra. Il est évident que Kyle Broflovski, élève studieux avec une vie bien rangée, ne fume pas, mais c'était bien trop tentant de lui faire gentiment payer son absence de cette manière.

Satisfait de sa plaisanterie et avant que la cloche n'annonce la fin de la pause, il marche en direction de la salle de classe. Wendy, accotée contre le casier de Stan, est accrochée au cou de ce-dernier et l'embrasse discrètement. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils se fréquentent, mais seulement quelques temps qu'ils exposent leur relation aux yeux des autres, étant tous les deux de grands timides. Ils semblent enfermés dans une bulle, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'être aimé. La main de Stan est posée craintivement sur sa hanche, par peur de la brusquer surement.

Kenny s'approche à pas de loup et s'arrête face à eux, un large sourire fendant ses joues.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autres endroits où vous bécoter ? »

Sa voix fait sursauter le couple. Ils se séparent promptement devant un Kenny hilare, Stan qui le foudroie du regard et Wendy rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le blond s'accroupit pour accéder à son casier situé en dessous de celui du brun et s'immisce sans gêne entre les deux amants qui s'écartent un peu plus.

« T'es lourd ! » râle Stan.

L'intéressé ne réagit pas et tire un bouquin d'histoire avant de refermer le cadenas.

« Tant que je n'arrive pas au niveau de Cartman, ça m'convient ! » lance-t-il en se redressant.

Il tourne les talons sans un mot de plus et s'éloigne, guilleret. Il reprend la marche jusqu'à la salle de classe. Au même instant, il aperçoit Cartman, radieux, tenant un gros cookie dans la main.

« T'étais où ? Interpelle le blond en s'approchant.

— On est vendredi ! Et vendredi, c'est cookie du chef. Je suis obligé de me dépêcher pour en avoir, ça part trop vite sinon ! »

L'adolescent enrobé en prend une bouchée et ferme les yeux, se délectant du goût sucré si cher à son cœur. Kenny fixe un instant le biscuit croustillant parsemé de smarties et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus sans que la pauvre brebis inconsciente ne se doute une seule seconde de ce qui l'attend.

Le garçon à l'anorak orange se décale sur le côté, fixe un point derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur et ouvre large les paupières, abasourdi.

« Merde alors… »

Intrigué et sa soif de ragot insatiable, Cartman tourne la tête pour voir ce qui retient l'attention de son ami. Avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre qu'il ne fixe que du vide, son cookie lui glisse des mains.

Son visage se retourne, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte d'effroi. Son cerveau semble s'être désactivé puisqu'il regarde Kenny s'enfiler le biscuit sans réagir, absolument horrifié par l'outrage qui vient d'être fait. Un tic nerveux lui fait cligner la paupière gauche et une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, le sang lui monte à la tête. Ses poings se serrent de rage devant la mine réjouie du blond.

« Putain d'enfoiré de fils de pute ! »

Pour simple réponse un sourire béat se forme sur le visage du parjure avant qu'il ne le dépasse avec sérénité, fuyant le déferlement de colère qui allait s'abattre sur lui comme un tsunami.

« Rachètes-en moi un autre ! Maintenant ! » vocifère-t-il comme un gosse capricieux en plein milieu du couloir.

De dos, Kenny retourne ses poches qui sont complètement vides et continue d'avancer son bouquin sous le bras. Par-dessus son épaule, il lui lance un regard mutin et les hausse, faussement embarrassé.

« Enfoiré de pauvre ! Tu me le paieras cher ! crache-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Cartman, ça ira. Tu progresses vite dans les phases du deuil. Regarde, t'es déjà à l'étape du marchandage ! En tout cas, très bon choix. Merci, » assène le blond d'une voix légère, narquois.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas souple, sa démarche aérienne, heureux d'avoir eu sa revanche pour son comportement odieux de ce matin.

 _Vendetta achevée…_ se félicite mentalement Kenny. Et quelle vengeance !

Un large sourire peint sur le visage, il s'avance jusqu'à sa table et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur encore à la recherche du brun. C'est qu'il en deviendrait presque une obsession maintenant !

Bien que peu attentif à son environnement, il sent un regard noir peser sur ses épaules et cela lui fait détourner la tête. Cartman l'observe, furieux, à l'entrée de la classe et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers le blond qui ne cille pas et lui fait même l'affront de sourire. S'il ne connaissait pas son ami, il penserait qu'il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure. A la place, l'adolescent débarrasse sa table d'un geste rageur, prend son sac et déménage à la place de Kyle dont il balance négligemment les affaires au pied de son ancien bureau. Cela amuse Kenny qui ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder faire.

 _Gamin._

Une fois installé, Eric le fixe, amer.

« Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! »

Du mieux qu'il peut, le susnommé retient ses rires, mais un gloussement lui échappe en voyant Stan et Kyle arriver, dubitatifs. Sans vraiment réfléchir, le roux s'empare de son sac et de ses affaires à terre pour les mettre sur son nouveau bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande Kyle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

– Oh. Trois fois rien, répond le blond d'un air innocent.

— Explique ! le presse-t-il, excité.

— J'ai juste touché au sacro-saint cookie.

— Attends ! THE cookie ? »

Un petit hochement de tête lui confirme ses craintes et il ne peut retenir un large sourire de fendre ses joues. Tous les deux se mettent à observer l'adolescent qui bougonne dans son coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Autour d'eux les élèves prennent place et Tucker apparaît sans qu'Eric ne fasse une seule réflexion. Se faire dérober son cookie semble lui avoir plomber le moral. Au moins, tout le monde aura la paix pendant quelques temps !

La professeure d'histoire fait finalement son entrée, salue la classe et débute le cours sans plus de cérémonie. Encore une fois, Kenny n'écoute que d'une oreille, bien trop occupé à détailler, par-dessus le t-shirt blanc de Craig, la musculature puissante de son dos, ses épaules athlétiques et la ligne exquise de sa nuque découverte qui vient se perdre dans ses cheveux noir charbon. Le blond donnerait un ou peut-être même ses deux reins pour pouvoir dessiner du bout des doigts le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale et remonter jusqu'à la base de sa chevelure pour finir par y passer la main jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. De l'autre, il caresserait ses bras puissants pour finir par s'arrêter sur son torse finement taillé.

Un petit soupir lui échappe à cette pensée érotique et aussitôt il jette un coup d'œil à Kyle afin de s'assurer de ne pas être pris en flag. Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, il constate que ce-dernier est bien trop occupé à prendre le cours en note.

Le blond passe la fin de la première heure à écouter quelques paroles de l'enseignante, admirer encore une fois l'échine de Craig ou ses biceps musclés, dessiner des formes géométriques et parfois lancer des regards furtifs en direction de Cartman. Au fils du cours, la mine renfrognée du jeune homme se mue en une moue triste. Ses yeux humides et ses lèvres incurvées vers le bas témoignent de sa peine profonde. Quel tableau !

Amusé, Kenny donne un petit coup de coude à Kyle et fait un bref mouvement de tête pour montrer le lycéen qui semble être au bout du rouleau.

« L'avant dernière étape du deuil, la dépression, » chuchote-t-il devant Kyle hilare.

La deuxième heure s'entame sans grabuge, la plupart des lycéens sont attentifs. Cartman ronge toujours son frein, complètement abattu. Puis vient le moment où l'enseignante interroge les élèves sur leurs connaissances de la guerre de sécession. Elle finit par demander à Craig de prendre la parole. Tout pourrait très bien se dérouler si Éric ne se réveillait pas de sa grande dépression à cet instant, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il porte l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche et tousse pour camoufler ses paroles :

« Pédale. »

 _Elle n'a pas été longue à arriver la phase d'acceptation…_ rumine Kenny en levant les yeux au ciel.

La prof ne remarque pas l'insulte, pourtant ça ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles des autres et surtout pas de Craig qui se crispe sur sa chaise. Il prend sur lui pour répondre poliment à la question et éviter de mettre son poing dans la tronche de ce connard. Cette action lui vaudrait, à coup sûr, un deuxième aller chez le directeur. Malheureusement pour lui, la professeure lui demande d'approfondir les choses. Encore une fois, Cartman fait exprès de tousser pour insulter.

« Tapette. »

Le poing de Craig se serre de rage, mais une main tremblante se dépose sur son avant-bras comme pour le calmer. Tweek lui chuchote quelque chose pour éviter qu'il n'expose. Il n'en faut pas plus à l'adolescent grossier pour réitérer une troisième insulte après une quinte de toux.

« Tafiole ! »

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Craig est prêt à bondir de sa chaise lorsque Tweek le prend de court. Le blond aux cheveux hérissés se redresse d'un coup, la paume de sa main vissée sur l'épaule du brun pour le maintenir en position. Il se retourne vers le perturbateur.

« Tu ne vas pas bientôt fermer ta gueule, Cartman ? »

Ses membres ne tremblent plus et ses paroles sont prononcées distinctement sans un seul bégaiement. Il fait face à Éric avec un aplomb que personne ne lui connaît. Le silence s'installe dans la classe devant le regard abasourdi de l'intéressé, ses paupières s'ouvrant larges comme des soucoupes. En temps normal, Tweek est une personne peureuse qui fuit les conflits et ne se mêle jamais des histoires des autres. Cette agressivité impressionne tout le monde y compris l'enseignante qui reste bouche bée et ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Euh... s'il te… Tweek ! Veux-tu bien te rassoir ? » essaie-t-elle de désamorcer.

Une joute visuelle se créait entre les deux garçons, le blond bien décidé à ne rien lâcher.

« Tweek ! Ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander ! »

Décontenancé par la lueur assassine de son regard, Cartman détourne le premier les yeux et Tweek reprend sa place, satisfait de son intervention. La pression aussitôt retombée, il recommence à trembler complètement terrifié sous l'œil hébété de Craig. Son ami vient de lui éviter bien des galères...

L'heure se termine dans le plus grand des silences, la prof perdant régulièrement le fil de son cours, encore perturbée par cette scène surréaliste. L'atmosphère reste pesante, mais Kenny ne peut s'empêcher d'être satisfait de la manière dont Cartman s'est fait rembarrer. R.O.Y.A.L.

Enfin, la cloche sonne et délivre les tensions. Les élèves rangent leurs affaires à la hâte pour fuir la classe et aller manger. Kenny rejoint ses amis même si la simple vision du visage de Cartman lui fait naître des pulsions violentes qu'il réfrène du mieux qu'il peut. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de ressentir ce genre de chose.

La file d'attente pour le self est longue, mais ils attendent patiemment. La voix de l'enrobé tend les muscles de Kenny qui parvient de plus en plus difficilement à résister à l'appel de sa colère. Impossible de passer tout le repas à ses côtés sans lui en coller une, alors il décide de prendre quelques aliments à emporter. Un sandwich poulet-mayo, des Twinkies et une pomme. Avant qu'il ne parte, Cartman lui dérobe ses gâteaux sans qu'il n'y accorde la moindre importance.

« Je récupère mon dû ! Et estime toi heureux que je te laisse le reste. »

Complètement indifférent, Kenny récupère son sandwich ainsi que sa pomme qu'il enfile dans la poche de son anorak. Il range son plateau, prêt à quitter la salle.

« Tu vas où ? demande Kyle, étonné de le voir partir précipitamment.

— Manger dehors, y a trop de bruits ici, » répond-il agacé, sans donner davantage d'explication.

* * *

 **Voilà** , j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez apprécié (ou pas...), je serai ravie (et c'est peu de le dire) d'avoir vos retours.

Peut-être à bientôt pour la suite.

 **Bises, Farouche.**


	3. Prémices

**Bonjour à tous,**

Premièrement, je m'excuse pour ce long silence radio. J'ai été pas mal occupée ces-derniers mois et j'avais un peu le syndrome de la page blanche mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je reviens plus forte que jamais avec un chapitre à plus de 8 000 mots. J'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner. Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction, je vous rassure. Si jamais je le faisais (ça n'arrivera pas sauf cas de force majeur), je vous laisserai un message. Et si vous n'avez plus jamais de nouvelles, c'est qu'il me sera arrivé un truc grave. (Ahah… C'est joyeux tout ça !)

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire, qu'enfin, le nouveau chapitre est publié. (Oui, on m'appelle souvent Captain Obvious, haha.)

Je suis désolée de pas avoir répondu aux reviews anonymes, mais comme vous ne possédez pas de compte, je ne peux pas vous envoyer de messages privés. Je vais donc vous répondre ici même.

 **ATTENTION** : Scène violente qui peut être difficile à encaisser à la fin de ce chapitre.

 **La chèvre :** Je suis flattée que tu me laisses un commentaire d'autant plus que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de le faire. Merci (très en retard) pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis qui me comble de joie. (et c'est pas un euphémisme !) Bonne lecture à toi si tu passes encore par là pour lire la suite.

 **Crazer :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'essaie d'accorder beaucoup d'importance à Kenny puisque cette histoire, bien que qu'à la troisième personne, lui est consacré. Voici la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira.

 **Guest :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de l'arrêter. C'est juste que je suis très irrégulière dans sa publication. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Au passage, je remercie tous ceux-celles qui ont ajouté l'histoire en follow et favoris. Merci. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous-tes**

* * *

L'esprit ailleurs, Kenny déambule seul dans les tribunes couvertes du stade d'athlétisme. Un souffle d'agacement lui échappe et se transforme aussitôt en buée glacée. Avec une grande habileté, il enjambe chacun des gradins sur sa route pour finir par se retrouver au milieu de la structure. Les sièges en bois ne sont pas enneigés mais la piste de course, quant à elle, est recouverte d'une fine pellicule blanche. Contrairement à ce matin, Kenny a enfilé ses gants pour préserver ses mains du froid. De son anorak orange, il tire son sandwich qu'il commence à manger avec retenu pour prolonger le plaisir. Ce sera peut-être son seul repas de la journée alors hors de question de tout ingurgiter d'une traite.

Sous ses yeux ternes quelques personnes s'entraînent malgré les conditions météorologiques défavorables. Avec la solitude comme seule compagne, il peut maintenant effacer ce sourire qui lui bariole toujours les joues en présence d'autrui. Parfois, cela devient usant de toujours devoir faire semblant, de porter continuellement ce masque d'une lourdeur assommante mais ainsi va la vie…

Alors qu'il prend une énième petite bouchée de son repas, l'adolescent aperçoit Tucker faire son entrée sur la piste. Il a troqué ses vêtements de ville pour une tenue sportive, jogging ample gris avec quelques teintes de bleu et veste de sport assortie. Son bonnet, quant à lui, reste toujours vissé sur sa tête, peu importe les circonstances.

Kenny se redresse un peu sur son siège, surpris, avant de l'observer plus attentivement. Ses yeux cristallins retrouvent alors leur étincelle malicieuse. Craig, légèrement en retrait, commence à s'étirer puis à faire quelques tours au pas de course, suivant de loin le parcours des autres lycéens. Les lèvres du blond s'étirent légèrement, cette présence fortuite lui mettant un peu de baume au cœur. Il termine son sandwich sans même s'en apercevoir, son attention absorbée par la démarche sportive de l'autre garçon.

 _Déjà qu'immobile, les fesses vissées sur une chaise, il est à tomber par terre… alors si en plus, il les agite sous mon nez…_

A cette pensée, il laisse échapper un petit rire solitaire en continuant d'admirer le corps du brun sous toutes ses coutures. Déconcerté par sa propre réaction, il tourne la tête et examine les alentours, un peu inquiet. Soulagement. Aucun témoin de son laisser-aller. Alors il ferme les yeux, puis souffle tout en souriant en coin, à la fois amusé et blasé par son propre comportement.

« Abruti » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Quelques minutes passent et Kenny tire de son sac à dos un petit carnet de note ainsi qu'un crayon à mine. Il le feuillette un instant et observe les croquis qui remplissent les pages blanches. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il reporte son regard sur le coureur esseulé qui continue de s'entraîner. Afin de se rapprocher, il bondit sur les bancs et descend de quelques étages. Le crayon d'une main, le carnet de l'autre, il commence à esquisser quelques courbes tout en reportant de temps à autre son regard sur la piste pour s'imprégner de ce qui défile devant ses yeux. Le temps s'écoule et Kenny réalise plusieurs dessins avec pour thème commun, Craig, qui ne semble même pas avoir remarqué sa présence dans les gradins. A la bonne heure. Il pourra donc continuer à l'épier sans honte ni vergogne.

Trop absorbé par ses tracés, il n'entend pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher dangereusement dans son dos. Un léger craquement de bois derrière lui se reporte à ses oreilles, mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de tourner la tête, son carnet lui glisse des mains. Kenny écarquille rond les yeux de surprise. Pendant une demi-seconde, il reste bouche-bée face à Cartman qui commence à feuilleter l'ouvrage avec un sourire niais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kenny ?! Un recueil de poème à l'eau de rose ? »

Furibond, le susnommé se dresse face à l'adolescent et lui arrache sans préavis le cahier des mains. La lueur de ses yeux a changé pour une expression assassine. Ce regard que le lycéen obèse ne lui connaît pas lui coupe instantanément la chique. En retrait, Stan et Kyle observe la scène sans dire un mot, pantois.

« Va chier ! » éructe-t-il en fourrant le carnet aussitôt dans son cartable pour le cacher de la vue des trois autres. Son visage habituellement blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine a viré au rouge écarlate et ses traits sont déformés par la colère.

De là où il se trouve, Kenny peut ressentir le poids du regard de Craig, alarmé par les cris, peser sur lui. C'est embarrassant, mais la colère l'emporte sur la gêne. Juste après, il balance son sac sur son épaule et prend le chemin de la sortie sans donner d'explication. La bande de lycéen en reste comme deux ronds de flan, se dévisageant mutuellement par incompréhension. Ce n'est clairement pas dans les habitudes du blond d'envoyer paître les autres, surtout pour une plaisanterie aussi banale.

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il descend les gradins avec la haine au corps. Devant lui, un petit chemin en bordure des tribunes mène à l'extérieur du lycée. Sans plus attendre et au pas de course, il progresse le long du grillage. Avec aisance ses pas s'enfoncent dans la neige immaculée. Ses vieilles baskets trouées sur les côtés ne suffisent pas à garder ses pieds au sec. Mais qu'importe. En ce moment, c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Kenny court. Il court jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine et jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses pieds rongés par le froid. Il fuit Cartman et sa mentalité rétrograde qui est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Mais en réalité, c'est plutôt sa vie merdique qu'il essaie de fuir. Symboliquement.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à courir comme un dératé, il freine progressivement. Il est à bout de souffle. Ses poumons sont en feu et sifflent. Il tousse, crache et essaie de libérer ses bronches atrophiées par la fumée de cigarette.

« Merde, » grogne-t-il les dents serrées.

Ses mains reposent sur ses genoux. Plié en deux sur une route déserte à moitié déneigée, il souffle bruyamment. Difficilement, il essaie de reprendre sa respiration puis se redresse. Quelques flocons virevoltent tout autour de lui, se perdent dans ses cheveux dorés et fondent sur son visage rougi par l'effort et la colère. Alors il lève le nez en l'air tout en fermant les paupières. Le froid s'égrène lentement sur sa peau. Il reste là, sans bouger au beau milieu de nul part. Autour de lui, il n'y a que des arbres et des champs recouverts de poudre blanche. Il est seul. Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais eu personne à qui se confier. Kyle a Stan et inversement. Karen a Ruby. Cartman… Cartman a le monde entier. Et lui… A qui peut-il se confier ? Il prend une profonde inspiration. Ses douleurs pulmonaires le relancent et il grimace sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux.

Il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans les environs ni aucun mouvement à l'exception des flocons qui tourbillonnent avant de se déposer avec délicatesse au sol. Le temps semble être figé dans ce décor hivernal. Le silence devient alors rapidement assourdissant. Kenny ressent chacun de ses battements de cœur vibrer dans ses tympans. Cela devient un véritable calvaire. Alors il serre les poings et s'efforce de garder son calme, mais la pression dans son crâne monte en flèche jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Son corps tout entier se met à trembler à force de contracter ses muscles. Il résiste encore quelques instants puis finit par hurler pour libérer la soupape et briser la quiétude des lieux. Il hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. De toutes ses forces. Il hurle sa douleur puisque personne d'autre que lui ne peut l'entendre et ne l'entendra certainement jamais.

Quelques corbeaux dérangés par le vacarme s'envolent et s'éloignent à l'opposé d'où il se trouve. Quelle ironie. Même les oiseaux foutent le camp face à sa détresse. Mais Kenny continue de vider ses poumons d'air. Il hurle pour libérer toute sa rancœur, sa souffrance et les non-dits emmurés dans un silence dévastateur. Il hurle pour alléger le poids de son existence, mais son cri finit toutefois par faiblir, vaciller, puis mourir au fond de sa gorge par manque de souffle.

Ses jambes flagellent sous son poids et il manque de peu de se rétamer au sol. Une larme lui échappe, mais elle est aussitôt rattrapée par son revers de manche. A-t-elle seulement existé ?

Le calme revient alors. Dans la nature, mais aussi dans son corps ainsi que son esprit. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. De nouveau, il prend une profonde inspiration pour évacuer les dernières tensions puis jette un coup d'œil à son portable déglingué.

13h30

2 appels manqués, 3 nouveaux messages

 **13h06, Appel manqué de Kyle**

 **13h14, Appel manqué de Stan**

Premier message

De : **Kyle**

 _Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu veux qu'on parle ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît._

 **Aujourd'hui, 13h04**

Deuxième message

De : **Stan**

 _T'es où ?_

 **Aujourd'hui, 13h10**

Troisième message

De : **Cartman**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Crois pas que je te pardonne pour ce matin, c'est les deux autres qui s'inquiètent pour toi puisque tu réponds pas._

 **Aujourd'hui, 13h25**

Un long soupir lui échappe. Encore une fois. Avec nonchalance, il range son téléphone dans sa poche sans même répondre aux messages. Réflexion faite, il pourrait peut-être tout déballer à Kyle mais il ne souhaite pas le mêler à ses histoires. C'est un garçon gentil, empathique et compréhensif mais à coup sûr, Kenny sait que dans ses grands yeux verts se reflèterait de la pitié. Et ça, bordel… ça lui ferait vraiment trop mal au cœur pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Quant à Stan, il ne comprendrait pas. Et Cartman, pas la peine d'y songer…

Kenny souffle péniblement pour la énième fois. Dans l'immédiat, il doit revenir au lycée. Aujourd'hui, il a prévu de bosser à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre à l'épicerie pour prendre son poste de dix-neuf heure. L'avantage de ne pas avoir cours le vendredi après-midi est que l'on peut faire ce que l'on désire surtout si, comme Kenny, on ne participe à aucune activité extrascolaire. Pas par flemmardise ou manque de motivation, mais par manque de temps, tout simplement. Pour le blondinet, le temps, c'est de l'argent. Et Dieu sait combien sa « famille » a besoin de lui pour subsister. La dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaiterait serait d'être séparé de sa petite sœur par une assistance sociale. Ne plus pouvoir veiller sur elle est tout bonnement inconcevable dans son esprit. Hors de question de la savoir exilée à l'autre bout du pays dans une maison pleine d'inconnus qui n'en auront rien à foutre d'elle si ce n'est amasser l'argent de sa garde à la fin du mois. Alors si pour que cela n'arrive pas, il faut qu'il ne participe à aucune activité, il s'en abstiendra même si l'accès aux facultés s'en retrouvera négativement impacté.

De toute façon, Kenny n'a pas de grosses prétentions. Il sait très bien qu'il ne rentrera jamais dans une école prestigieuse. Depuis qu'il est gosse, on lui rabâche sans cesse qu'il ne fera rien de sa vie. Qu'un Mc Cormick reste un Mc Cormick et qu'il finira certainement drogué comme sa mère ou alcoolique comme son père. On se plait à l'imaginer dans un squat, une aiguille plantée dans chaque bras à s'étouffer dans son vomi au milieu d'autres camés qui ne sont, pour eux, rien d'autre que des parasites. Kenny n'écoute que d'une oreille ces paroles médisantes et blessantes qu'il entend à longueur de temps. Pas en face, bien sûr. Des messes basses, des rumeurs, mais au final, cela lui revient toujours aux oreilles. Pour l'instant, il préserve son apparence et soigne ses fréquentations. De toutes ses forces, il essaie de se défaire de cette image misérable qu'on lui attribue ou à laquelle on souhaiterait le voir correspondre. Et ça passe d'abord par son physique angélique qui détonne clairement du milieu crasseux auquel il appartient. Hormis la cigarette, il ne consomme aucune drogue et ne boit pas une seule goutte d'alcool. On attend de lui une conduite irréprochable et gare au faux pas. Il en suffirait d'un seul pour bousiller ce qu'il a mis des années à construire. Alors comment annoncer son homosexualité dans un monde où elle est encore taboue et sujette à une virulente discrimination ? Surtout dans sa cette ville merdique aux mentalités d'arriérées.

Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est obtenir un bon diplôme qui le sortira de la précarité dans laquelle lui et sa sœur se trouvent et partir vivre, de préférence, loin d'ici. De toute manière, il n'a jamais vraiment envisagé de pousser trop loin les études. Si après son année de lycée, aucune faculté ne l'accepte, il trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il sait se débrouiller et sans l'aide de personne. Même si sa future situation ne sera peut-être pas celle qu'il escompte aujourd'hui, celle-ci sera toujours préférable au merdier dans lequel ses parents l'ont fourré dès son enfance. Kenny est un battant et pour l'instant, il garde espoir. Il verra ce que l'avenir lui réserve en temps et en heure. Franchement, est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?

L'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices alors le peu de répit qu'il a, il doit le passer à bûcher au risque d'échouer aux examens de fin de session s'il ne s'active pas. De plus, ce n'est pas à la supérette ou chez lui qu'il peut avancer dans ses révisions. Il préfère donc assurer les quelques points qu'il a la possibilité d'obtenir en ne bayant pas aux corneilles. Direction la bibliothèque, les pieds gelés et le jean trempé. C'est à peine s'il ressent ses orteils comprimés dans ses vieilles baskets. Par contre, ses jambes le brûlent terriblement et le vent qui se lève n'aide en rien à améliorer ces douleurs.

Après quelques longues minutes de marche dans le froid, Kenny revient devant le lycée. Il passe par le parking et slalome entre les voitures garées en épi. Au repos depuis ce matin, elles se sont peu à peu recouvertes de neige. Le calme est encore de rigueur même à proximité de l'établissement. On pourrait même penser que l'endroit est déserté, pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas. Il avance le pas traînant, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réellement envie de bosser ses cours.

Au fil de son parcours pour rejoindre l'entrée principale, un crissement de métal désagréable lui parvient aux oreilles. L'adolescent fronce les sourcils. Il déteste ce bruit qui lui hérisse le poil. C'est au moins aussi horripilant que des ongles qui frottent contre un tableau à craie. A mesure qu'il progresse, la source du raffut s'intensifie. Sa démarche est aérienne et légère, il ne se fait donc pas remarquer. Avec agacement, il serre les poings. Sa tête balance de droite à gauche à la recherche de l'origine du grincement qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au son du frottement d'une clé contre la carrosserie d'une voiture. D'affreux frissons lui parcourent l'échine jusqu'à ce que son attention finisse par se reporter sur l'objet de son mécontentement.

Kenny se tend l'espace d'un instant avant de desserrer presqu'instantanément les poings. Stupéfait, il observe en silence le responsable réaliser son méfait. Ses pas se sont stoppés, il détaille la scène avec intérêt. Accroupis près d'une vieille berline noire, Craig gratte le côté effilé d'une clef contre les portières polies. Un sourire mauvais lui défigure le visage ce qui intrigue un peu plus Kenny. Il ne sait pas à qui est la voiture, mais il se doute qu'elle appartient à un membre du personnel scolaire. Certainement celle du prof de maths, d'ailleurs.

C'est la première fois que Kenny le voit commettre un délit. Il était assez loin de l'imaginer réaliser ce genre d'ouvrage, mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, ça correspond bien au personnage. Le blond se met à sourire, taquin. L'autre ne semble toujours pas l'avoir remarqué et il compte bien en tirer profit. Peut-être qu'il devrait se lancer dans l'art du profilage s'il passe inaperçu aussi facilement. Amusé, il essaie de lire ce qui est gravé sur le carénage mais n'y parvient pas d'où il se trouve. Alors il décide de se rapprocher en douce. Étrangement, ses yeux ont retrouvé leur malice et sa mauvaise humeur semble s'être envolée. Avec toute la discrétion qu'il est en mesure d'avoir, il contourne les voitures pour arriver derrière le délinquant trop occupé à réaliser son forfait.

Ses mains gantées se reportent sur ses hanches, une mine admirative sur le visage. Il hoche doucement la tête en signe d'approbation puis il se penche un peu en avant pour se retrouver juste derrière l'épaule du brun.

« Co-pro-phage… » murmure-t-il en lisant les rayures tout près de son oreille.

Aussitôt, Craig fait volteface, affolé en sentant une présence dans son dos.

« C'est à la fois raffiné et original. Chapeau bas, » continue Kenny, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il se redresse lentement sous le regard médusé de l'autre.

La surprise laisse rapidement sa place à la colère. L'adolescent pris en faute attrape Kenny par le col, le retourne comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains puissantes et le plaque violemment dans un froissement de taule contre la portière. Son regard est menaçant et sa prise sur l'anorak du blond est agressive. Appuyé fermement contre la voiture, son dos en épouse la forme. Cette position pourrait lui tirer un cri de douleur, mais le froid a partiellement engourdi son corps.

Craig soulève le manteau orange dont le bas du visage angélique disparait sous le tissu. Ses pieds décollent du sol sans même s'agiter. Il se laisse gentiment manipuler sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Son sourire arrogant est dissimulé mais son regard qu'il braque sans sourciller dans celui du brun trahit son air narquois. Malgré la situation plutôt inconfortable, cela l'amuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Mc Cormick ?! » se met à crier Craig en bousculant davantage l'adolescent soumis à sa poigne. « Tu comptes me balancer, hein ?! Enfoiré ! »

Encore une fois, Kenny se fait soulever puis plaquer plusieurs fois brutalement contre la portière de la voiture. Leur visage sont proches et les cris du lycéen se transforment en une buée qui s'échoue tout contre les joues redevenues pâles du blond. Elle les réchauffe doucement.

Les mouvements emportés du plus grand font se soulever les effluves de son parfum mélangés à celles de son déodorant que Kenny prend plaisir à inhaler à travers son vêtement. Malgré la violence dont il est victime, il ne pense qu'à ce souffle qui lui caresse la peau et cette odeur qui le fait se sentir bien. Pourtant, le regard du brun est brûlant d'hostilité mais il ne rompt pas le contact visuel. Dans une telle situation, n'importe quel autre lycéen pâlirait d'angoisse mais Kenny n'est pas un adolescent comme les autres.

Son silence tend davantage le plus âgé et ses sourcils se froncent encore plus sévèrement. Pour espérer une réponse qui ne vient toujours pas, il secoue Kenny plus durement. Comme seule réaction, il obtient un pouffement de rire ce qui durcit davantage ses traits.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule en prime ?! Tu veux que je te fracasse la mâchoire ?! »

Le rire redouble d'intensité face à la menace. Excédé, Craig arme le poing, prêt à en découdre. Les yeux d'un bleu cristallin s'attardent quelques instants sur les métacarpes abîmés qui lui sont présentés.

Il n'oserait pas le frapper tout de même… Si ?

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'irai moucharder ? Tu me prends pour qui, Tucker ?! » s'indigne le blond qui retrouve son sérieux sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Mieux vaut désamorcer la bombe qui est prête à lui exploser en pleine face. « Je suis déçu que tu penses ça de moi… » continue-t-il en feignant la déception.

Craig, intrigué, relâche la pression et le redépose au sol. Cependant, ses doigts ne quittent toujours pas l'encolure de l'anorak. Ils sont maintenant distants d'une longueur de bras. Une fois l'équilibre retrouvé, l'autre garçon s'avance d'un pas pour se rapprocher du brun qui ne cille pas et le regarde faire, méfiant.

« … Je ne dirai rien, tu sais… » confie Kenny d'une voix malicieuse.

Son visage est de nouveau visible dans son intégralité. Il lui adresse son plus beau sourire. Le plus charmeur. Celui qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle jeune femme de son âge. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais il ne l'avait dégainé pour un homme, mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'il ne se force pas pour l'obtenir. La sensation est grisante et le fait se sentir vivant, pour une fois.

Ses yeux azur sont pétillants d'excitation et son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'appréhension s'empare de lui, mais une décharge d'adrénaline le pousse à agir. D'un mouvement souple, il lève le bras en direction du plus âgé qui reste interdit, subjugué par ce regard et ce sourire enjôleurs.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il murmure d'une voix chaude sans quitter l'iris tremblant d'incompréhension de Craig :

« … Motus et bouche cousue… »

Au même instant et avec son index, il trace, dans une caresse délicate, une croix sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme pour qui il a le béguin. Elles frémissement légèrement au contact qui le déstabilise complètement. Sa poigne sur le blond se desserre aussitôt et il fait un pas en arrière. Choqué et sur la défensive. A ce moment, il ne ressemble plus à l'adolescent au caractère violent et impulsif qu'il a pour habitude de montrer, mais plutôt à un animal effrayé traqué par un prédateur. Se sentirait-il en danger ?

Kenny s'avance encore, agrippe doucement un pan de son blouson en cuir d'une main et vient s'appuyer tout contre son buste. Il se hisse ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à hauteur de son camarade et approche ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille percée auprès de laquelle il glisse d'une voix lascive :

« Je serai muet comme une carpe… »

Son souffle chaud roule sur toute la longueur du cou mais aussi contre l'oreille du jeune homme qu'il sent déglutir avec peine. La situation vient de s'inverser et c'est le plus petit qui a pris l'avantage. Malgré sa fine musculature, Kenny dégage quelque chose d'attractif et d'envoûtant qui ne semble pas laisser indifférent l'autre garçon. Il poursuit sur le même ton :

« … mais ce genre de service, tu t'en doutes, ça se paie… »

D'une main habile, il fait courir le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque raidis de Craig pour remonter ensuite le long du crâne. Son sourire s'élargit davantage et il s'en mordille même l'intérieur des lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il rêve d'exécuter ce geste…

Sous sa main, il sent le rebelle se décomposer et perdre toute son assurance. Faut avouer qu'habituellement, les personnes qu'il menace de frapper réagissent rarement de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… » halète ce-dernier d'une voix presque éteinte.

Les doigts fins du blond continuent leur progression, se perdent dans la chevelure d'un noir de jais et passent habilement sous le bonnet péruvien. De l'eau se dépose sur ses doigts qu'il imagine provenir de la douche post séance d'entraînement. Il lui faut une volonté de fer pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer vers des pensées libidineuses et rester concentrer sur le moment présent.

La tension, déjà palpable, monte encore d'un cran entre eux. Kenny sent le bas de ses reins fourmiller d'excitation par cette proximité. Son souffle chaud et humide continue de lécher l'oreille et le cou de Craig qui reste statique, le sien coupé. Le blondinet profite en toute impunité de cette odeur masculine qui le transporte sur un petit nuage de satisfaction.

D'une caresse tendre, il remonte jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la tête. Une petite impulsion vers le haut soulève le bonnet et le propulse dans les airs. Kenny le rattrape de son autre main et contourne Tucker pour s'en écarter sans plus de cérémonie. La séparation est abrupte et la tension est aussitôt relâchée. Il s'éloigne à petits pas et enfile le fruit de son larcin sur sa tête blonde.

Abasourdi, l'éternel révolté ne trouve rien à dire. Il ne proteste pas alors qu'on vient de lui dérober son bien le plus précieux. Ses iris bleu sombre semblent même éclaircis par une curieuse lueur d'amusement. Kenny aurait même juré avoir décelé un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres pincées. Des mèches brunes sont dressées sur sa tête par l'humidité. Il en est que plus irrésistible.

« Je le garde pour le week-end, si tu veux bien… »

Il disparaît alors de son champ visuel avant même que le jeune homme ait le temps de contester.

« … et même si tu ne veux pas, d'ailleurs ! » rajoute-t-il d'une voix forte et mélodieuse pour qu'il se fasse entendre malgré son départ.

Tout sourire, il rejoint le chemin principal pour se rendre devant les portes du lycée. Craig ne le poursuit pas. A la bonne heure ! Il n'est donc pas réfractaire à un possible jeu de séduction. Soulagement. Pendant qu'il réfléchit à la suite des opérations, il joue avec les pompons jaunes, les entortillent autour de ses doigts fins avant de les relâcher, fier de lui. Son cœur ralentit la cadence, maintenant apaisé.

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se sent comblé avec, sur la tête, le bonnet du garçon pour lequel il éprouve des sentiments depuis deux années maintenant. C'est peut-être puéril, mais c'est ainsi. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un quelconque rapprochement soit possible entre eux. Premièrement parce que leurs deux bandes ne peuvent pas se blairer et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'envisage pas de flirter avec un mec sans s'assurer, au préalable, qu'il soit gay. La deuxième raison est résolue depuis ce matin. Quant à la première… eh bien… il s'agit d'une autre paire de manche. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il verra plus tard comment arranger les choses. Rah… et puis, rien que de penser à ses trois compères, ça lui en déclenche une migraine à s'en cogner le crâne contre les murs.

Deux étudiants font irruption dans son champs visuel. Ils poussent les portes du lycée ce qui distrait son attention. Aussitôt, il enlève le bonnet de sa tête et le fourre dans son sac. Tout le monde ou presque sait à qui appartient ce bonnet péruvien et la réputation de bad-boy qui le précède. Dans ce petit établissement, les rumeurs vont bons trains et il n'aimerait pas que les gens parlent dans son dos de choses qu'ils ne connaissent, et surtout, ne comprennent pas.

Dernier coup d'œil au fond de son sac, le voilà reboosté pour la journée.

D'un pas joyeux, presque sautillant, il rejoint la bibliothèque où il y passe le plus clair de son après-midi. Les cours d'histoires sont à jour. Ceux d'algèbres ne le sont pas du tout, mais c'est plus fort que lui… Dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur des différentielles, la vieille tête ridée de l'autre matheux vient le tourmenter. Brr. Sans façon pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, il a déjà bien avancé, il s'occupera de son devoir maison de mathématiques ce week-end.

En ce moment, la plupart des étudiants sont en cours ou dans des clubs culturels. Les tables sont désertes et seuls quelques postes informatiques sont occupés. Au moins, la bibliothèque est l'endroit propice pour un travail efficace même si le silence quasi constant l'oppresse un tantinet. Faut dire qu'il est plus habitué à vivre dans un environnement cacophonique. Hurlements. Objets fracassés. Télévision qui crache trop de sons. Bruits de voitures. Couloirs aériens juste au-dessus de sa maison. L'idéal pour se ressourcer et rester concentré, quoi …

Kenny observe un instant l'espace autour de lui et referme ses bouquins, satisfait. En rangeant ses affaires, il aperçoit le bonnet au fond de son sac et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il jette un coup d'œil sur son portable.

17h45

1 nouveau message

De : **Kyle**

 _Je suis à mon cours de théâtre. Si tu veux on peut se voir à la fin de ma répétition à 18h30._

 **Aujourd'hui, 15h15**

Une pointe de remord vient titiller Kenny qui s'en veut de ne pas avoir répondu à son ami. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le roux témoigne des signes d'inquiétudes à son encontre. Il ne devrait pas se faire autant de mouron. Surtout pas pour lui. Il décide tout de même de lui renvoyer un message.

A : **Kyle**

 _J'embauche à 19 h. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu de fatigue accumulée que j'ai du mal à rattraper. On se voit lundi en cours. Bon W-E._

 **Envoyé. Aujourd'hui, 17h47**

Le coup de la fatigue. Ah… Elle est bien utile cette excuse. Simple. Efficace. Personne ne vient la remettre en cause puisque son seul emploi du temps suffit à la justifier. Lycéen assidu, travailleur exploité les week-ends et quelques soirs dans la semaine ainsi que chef de famille à ses heures perdues. Un rendez-vous médical pour sa sœur ? C'est lui qui gère. Des factures en retard à payer ? Encore lui. Les courses ? Toujours lui. Travaux ménagers ? Faut-il préciser que c'est encore et toujours lui ? Il prend tout sur ses épaules puisqu'il refuse que sa sœur fasse ce qui devrait être le rôle de ses parents. Surtout à 13 ans.

La deuxième vague de bus scolaires ne va pas tarder à arriver alors il doit se hâter. D'un pas rapide, il rejoint l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les arrêts sont à une centaines de mètres de l'entrée principale. Au passage, il voit le professeur de mathématiques, rouge pivoine, s'égosiller près de sa voiture avec le directeur et le CPE autour qui fixent, consternés, l'œuvre d'un certain délinquant. Il trace sa route et se retient in extremis de sourire, il ne faudrait pas que son comportement éveille les soupçons.

Peu après, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Tweek, Jimmy et Token assis sur le dossier d'un banc à proximité du premier arrêt de bus. Craig est débout, face à eux, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Kenny longe l'arrière du banc, il n'est donc visible que du brun. Avec un sourire qu'il ne prend pas la peine de dissimuler cette fois-ci, il marche sans adresser un regard au jeune homme. Cependant, il sent le poids du sien peser sur ses épaules et suivre sa démarche chaloupée. C'est plutôt agréable.

Ses pas se stoppent à quelques mètres du groupe, au deuxième arrêt de bus. Parfois, il ne prend pas le même que le matin pour se rendre à son lieu de travail en banlieue. Aujourd'hui, ses amis sont aux abonnés absents. Kyle finit tard le vendredi et c'est généralement ses parents qui le ramènent chez lui. Quant à Cartman, il est déjà rentré puisque ses cours de journalisme finissent plus tôt. En bonne commère qui se respecte, c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'est orienté vers cette activité dans laquelle il s'occupe de la rubrique faits-divers. Kenny s'étonne toutefois que Stan ne soit pas présent, d'habitude, c'est l'heure à laquelle il finit ses entraînements de football américain. Enfin… Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là ! Pas sûr qu'il aurait pu encaisser les regards inquisiteurs et les multiples questions qui les auraient accompagnés. L'esprit moins préoccupé, il peut donc se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus attrayant à son goût.

De loin, il entend des bribes de conversation. Une retient particulièrement son attention.

« Bah… Craig… Qu-Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton bo-bonnet ?

— T'occupe Tweek.

— Pou-pourquoi tu veux pas le dire. T'as des-des trucs à cacher ?

— Tu d'vais pas arrêter de boire du café après 17 heures, toi ?! essaie de se défendre Craig pour changer de sujet, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

— Haaa ! Parle pas de chose qui fâche... s'écrit Tweek en se réfugiant dans sa tasse de café fumante.

— J'avoue ! T'avais pas dit que tu devais passer au décaféiné, en plus ? » enchaine Jimmy qui fait le jeu de Craig sans s'en apercevoir.

L'oreille tendue, Kenny sait qu'il est en ce moment même en train de se faire épier en long, en large et en travers. Amusé par la situation, il concède finalement à lui lancer un coup d'œil en coin. Leur regard se croise comme il l'avait pressenti et il s'observe un long moment en silence alors que les autres continuent leur discussion.

Craig essaie de décrypter les intentions du blondinet à travers ses iris d'un bleu azur qui contrastent dans cet univers d'un blanc immaculé. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de doigt d'honneur ni de menaces qui viennent perturber leur échange. Pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune qui se régale d'être au centre de son attention.

Finalement, le bus de Kenny arrive en premier. Avant de rompre le contact plutôt étrange qui s'était formé, il lui lance un clin d'œil complice qui est accueilli par un très léger haussement de sourcil. Le visage de Craig est fermé mais son expression incrédule est adorable. Apparemment, le brun ne sait pas vraiment comment interpréter les signaux qu'il lui envoie.

Kenny prend place dans le véhicule qui ne tarde pas à décoller. Il jette une dernière œillade à Craig qui fait de même et se tourne dans sa direction. Ses amis ne lui prêtent pas attention, trop occupés à embêter Tweek de toutes les façons imaginables. Encore une fois, le blond retrouve son sourire, fait un long clin d'œil accompagné d'un signe V de la main après s'être assuré que personne d'autre que l'intéressé ne le voit faire. Aucune réaction de la part du rebelle qui ne fait qu'observer en silence, suspicieux.

Alors que le bus s'éloigne, il se dit qu'amadouer l'adolescent ne sera pas chose aisée. Faut dire que ce rapprochement inopiné doit lui sembler bien suspect. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Kenny apprécie les défis. Et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel ! On parle de séduire Craig Tucker…

Ses pensées tournées vers son apollon au tempérament volcanique, il s'empare de la pomme de son repas de midi et la croque à pleine dent. Le trajet défile à toute vitesse et c'est en un rien de temps qu'il se retrouve à son arrêt. Quelques centaines de mètres le séparent de son lieu de travail. Malgré le froid qui recommence à lui ronger les orteils, Kenny sifflote, les mains dans les poches de son anorak. Son visage apaisé porte un sourire qu'il ne peut décrocher. Il est de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur même. A tel point d'avoir l'impression que rien sur cette terre ne pourrait la lui enlever.

Sa soirée passe relativement vite. Les clients sont agréables et ne lui posent aucun problème. Le sourire sincère qu'il a constamment plaqué au visage depuis cet après-midi doit y être pour quelque chose. Comme d'habitude en fin de service, il va jeter, dans les grandes poubelles extérieures, les produits frais ayant dépassés la date limite. Secrètement, il en range une partie dans ses affaires. Balancer toute cette bouffe non-consommée lui donne la nausée, mais les ordres sont les ordres et s'il veut garder son job, il doit les respecter. Avant de déverser de la javel pour éviter que des personnes viennent se servir allégrement dans les poubelles, il pose quelques yaourts et produits de charcuteries sur les côtés des containers. La famille de Kenny n'est pas la seule à vivre dans la précarité et ces aliments vont très vite trouver preneur. L'adolescent sait qu'il risque gros, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne peut pas concevoir que l'on gaspille de la nourriture encore mangeable alors que tant de monde crève la dalle.

 _Fais ce que tu dois, advienne que pourra._

Il n'y a que de cette façon que Kenny puisse se tenir droit dans ses bottes.

L'heure de partir approche et son patron, toujours absent en fin de soirée depuis que l'adolescent a gagné sa confiance, lui laisse la lourde responsabilité de fermer le magasin. Ici, personne ne s'inquiète de voir un mineur travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure. En même temps, dans un pays où il est plus facile pour un ado d'acheter une arme qu'un paquet de cigarette ou un billet de loterie*… Rien de très étonnant.

Après avoir descendu le rideau métallique, compté sa caisse et avoir mis la recette de la journée en sécurité, Kenny passe un dernier coup de balais avant de fermer boutique. Il récupère son sac plein de victuailles périmées et se retrouve seul, dehors au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelques lampadaires éclairent la rue déserte d'une lumière jaune clignotante, mais il s'estime déjà heureux de les avoir pour rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. Le froid commence à s'insinuer dans son anorak et il frissonne légèrement. Pour éviter de marcher dans la poudreuse et aggraver ses engelures aux orteils, il reste sur la route fraîchement déneigée. De toute manière, ce n'est pas la circulation actuelle qui lui posera problème.

Dans ce quartier assez mal-fréquenté, tout le monde sait qu'il ne possède rien alors personne ne vient l'emmerder. C'est bien pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il ne se sent pas particulièrement en danger. Toutefois, prudence est mère de sureté donc ce sont les sens en alerte que Kenny trace sa route jusqu'à chez lui. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un fou furieux ou d'un camé sous crystal meth en pleine crise paranoïaque.

Pendant les quarante-cinq minutes de marche silencieuse qui composent son retour à domicile, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir un baladeur MP3 pour écouter de la musique et s'isoler du reste du monde. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore ce mois-ci qu'il pourra se le payer. De plus, pas sûr qu'il le conserve plus d'une semaine à traverser ce genre d'endroit quotidiennement.

Pour tuer le temps, il s'égare un instant dans ses pensées. Très vite l'ennuie le gagne et l'envie de fumer commence à pointer le bout de son nez, mais il se garde bien d'y succomber. Se faire dépouiller pour trois pauvres clopes, ça ne l'intéresse guère.

La nuit avance et le lycéen, les mains fourrées dans les poches, commence à greloter. Malgré la capuche de son anorak sur la tête, ses joues rondes ainsi que ses oreilles sont grignotées par le froid. Pour garder un peu de chaleur, il resserre le cordon de son manteau au maximum. L'idée d'enfiler le bonnet de Craig sur la tête n'a pas manqué de lui traverser l'esprit, mais il ne veut pas courir le risque de se le faire subtiliser. Il enfouit alors son nez à l'intérieur de la moumoute rugueuse pour que seule une bande de la largeur de ses yeux soit exposée à la morsure du gel.

Son regard, perdu au loin, est attiré vers une vieille canette oubliée sur le rebord du trottoir. Sans ménagement, il envoie son pied valser contre pour la projeter de l'autre côté de la chaussé. Le bruit métallique résonne quelques instants avant que la rue bordant les maisons et les HLM délabrés retourne dans le silence le plus complet. Parfois, ils croisent quelques groupes de jeunes auquel il ne porte aucune attention et continue son chemin.

Déjà deux heures du matin quand il arrive chez lui. Karen n'est pas à la maison ce soir. Tant mieux. Elle est sûrement chez Ruby. Et qui dit Ruby dit Craig, son grand-frère. Peut-être qu'il devrait l'accompagner un de ces quatre. Il trouverait bien une excuse pour que ses véritables intentions passent inaperçues aux yeux de sa petite sœur.

C'est le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il arrive devant sa porte. Au moment où il pose sa main sur la poignée, sa bonne humeur se volatilise. Retour à la réalité. La porte est entrouverte et il entend racasser dans la cuisine. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il fait un froid glacial et personne ne pense à fermer cette foutue porte pour préserver le peu de chaleur qui reste à l'intérieur. Calmement, il prend une profonde inspiration, expire bruyamment puis entre.

A contre-cœur, il s'aventure plus loin dans le couloir aux odeurs âcres d'alcool. Il appuie avec le bout de son pied contre ses talons et se débarrasse de ses chaussures qu'il laisse en plein milieu du passage. A tâtons dans la nuit, il essaie d'atteindre l'interrupteur. Peut-être que… Non. Toujours pas. Les factures sont encore impayées.

 _Calme et sérénité…_

Il va encore devoir puiser dans ses ressources pour régler le problème. Traînant des pieds, il se dirige vers la cuisine, entouré par la pénombre. Lorsqu'il passe le cadre de la porte, des mains fermes l'agrippent de part et d'autre de sa capuche et le secoue dans tous les sens. Kenny, surpris, ferme les yeux par réflexe et se tend. Les secousses cessent enfin et un souffle chaud et nauséabond s'écrase sur son visage. Il reconnaitrait cette odeur pestilentielle entre mille.

« T'étais où, p'tit bâtard ?! J'espère que t'as ramené de quoi boire ! » s'écrit une voix grave et avinée.

L'adolescent ainsi immobilisé ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il ne s'y risquerait pas lorsque son cher paternel se trouve dans cet état d'ébriété avancé. Une voix criarde, presqu'agonisante provenant du salon l'interrompt :

« L'insulte pas de bâtard, enfoiré. C'est ton fils…

— Ta gueule, sale chienne, grogne-t-il à l'encontre de sa femme. Puis son attention se reporte sur Kenny. Elles sont où mes bières ? Hein ?! Elles sont où ?! »

De nouveau, Stuart secoue brusquement son fils qui ne lui répond pas. A quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? Il n'a pas la moindre envie de dépenser le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste à confronter son père. Cet ivrogne n'est, de toute manière, pas en mesure d'accepter une réponse négative alors il préfère garder le silence.

« Réponds ! hurle-t-il, de plus en plus énervé en resserrant sa prise sur le manteau.

— Laisse le tranquille.

— Ferme là, toi ! J'te parle pas à ce que je sache. »

Le regard de Kenny se perd dans le vide, la tête légèrement inclinée en avant. Totalement amorphe.

« Kenneth ! Tu vas me répondre p'tit fils de pute ! »

A bout de nerf, son père le déplace d'un geste brutal contre le mur et lui barre le passage en appuyant son bras contre sa clavicule. D'une main, il lui arrache son sac de l'épaule.

« C'est là-dedans ? Y a plutôt intérêt ! »

Tout en poussant des grognements, il enfouit la main dans son sac. Comme il ne trouve pas l'objet de sa convoitise, il renverse tout son contenu avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kenny est toujours immobilisé par son père qui lui agrippe désormais les épaules. C'est alors qu'il recommence à le secouer plus fermement et lui cogne plusieurs fois l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Hagard, l'adolescent se laisse manipuler sans opposer la moindre résistance. Comme d'habitude, il ne le confronte pas. Cela ne servirait à rien, à part envenimer la situation. Une douleur cinglante irradie de l'arrière jusqu'à l'avant de sa tête.

« T'es qu'un bon à rien ! Tu me dégoutes. J'aurai préféré qu'tu naisses jamais ou qu'tu crèves dans le ventre de ta salope de mère ! T'entends ce que je te dis ?! Tu sers à rien ! Tu pourrais bien clamser qu'j'en aurai rien à foutre ! »

Sa tête heurte une dernière fois durement le placo du mur qui finit par se creuser. L'esprit de Kenny est ailleurs, transporté loin de sa réalité. Complètement désorienté. Les yeux d'un bleu cristallins sont révulsés par les chocs. Il est à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Ses muscles commencent à perdre leur tonus et ses pieds se dérobent sous son poids. Au moment où il se sent glisser au sol, deux mains fermes viennent lui encercler le cou et le soulève. Rapidement, une sensation d'étouffement le saisit. L'air ne circule plus malgré tous ses efforts pour inspirer. Il sent la pression dans sa boîte crânienne monter en flèche et venir appuyer douloureusement à l'arrière de ses yeux. Des cris fusent dans ses oreilles mais les mots prononcés sont inaudibles. Par réflexe, il place ses fines mains sur l'étau qui lui compresse la carotide pour essayer d'alléger la pression, mais rien y fait.

Aucun son de détresse ne sort de sa bouche grande ouverte. Ses cordes vocales sont complètement comprimées et il reste muet. Chaque seconde semble durer des heures. A mesure que son cerveau s'asphyxie, ses forces l'abandonnent. Une boule d'angoisse vient lui comprimer la poitrine et tous ses membres se mettent à trembler d'effroi. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Kenny plante ses ongles dans la chair de Stuart qui ne relâche toujours pas sa poigne de fer. Il essaie de donner des coups de pieds violents qui se concluent par de pitoyables échecs.

Alors qu'il allait abandonner la lutte et tourner de l'œil, il sent une autre paire de mains se poser sur lui et essayer de défaire l'étau qui lui enserre le cou. Kenny n'entend plus rien à part d'affreux bourdonnements sourd dans ses oreilles. Puis d'un coup, l'air se met de nouveau à affluer dans une sensation douloureuse de brûlure. L'étreinte est relâchée et il s'écrase de tout son poids contre le sol.

Aussitôt, il reporte ses doigts à l'avant de son cou et tousse à s'en arracher les bronches. De la morve coule à flot de son nez et le jeune homme, à quatre pattes, se met à baver abondamment avant de vomir de la bile dans un râle effroyable. Son front est appuyé un long moment contre son bras, à même le sol. Il essaie de reprendre ses esprits entre deux hoquets et grognements puis se redresse légèrement après avoir rendu tout le contenu de son estomac. Son menton est inondé de glaire en tout genre et son corps tremble, soumis à de violents spasmes.

Les sons reviennent peu à peu et il commence à distinguer deux voix qui hurlent sans comprendre la moindre parole. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine et commence à recouvrer ses esprits à genoux contre le carrelage poisseux de la cuisine. Doucement, il reporte une main tremblante à l'arrière de sa tête. Un liquide épais vient se répandre sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Il frotte légèrement, fait la grimace puis abandonne en agrippant ses cuisses des deux mains. Un mal de crâne épouvantable lui file de nouveau la nausée en plus de la sensation d'étranglement qui persiste sur sa trachée.

Le monde vacille autour de lui et il recommence à tanguer, prêt à s'écrouler. Un bras décharné se pose finalement sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber. Trop faible, il ne fait rien pour s'en départir. Une caresse délicate vient alors dégager ses cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage. Tout de suite après, des lèvres moites et frémissantes se déposent sur son front. Une compresse froide et humide est appliquée contre sa plaie à l'arrière de sa tête et le lycéen ne peut s'empêcher de geindre faiblement face à la douleur lancinante qui la lui perfore. Il souffle bruyamment et aspire chaque molécule d'oxygène avec avidité. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se laisse aller à l'étreinte étrangement chaleureuse de sa mère, rassuré d'être encore en vie. La tension retombe tout doucement et il reste de longues minutes affalé contre la poitrine de Carol qui occupe, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, le rôle qu'elle aurait toujours dû occuper.

Lorsque les nausées commencent à s'estomper sans pour autant que les douleurs s'atténuent, l'adolescent essaie de se relever. Tant bien que mal, sa mère l'aide à se mettre debout. Tous les deux savent que le mieux qu'ils puissent faire maintenant serait de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais qui dit pauvre, dit pas de couverture maladie et qui dit pas de couverture maladie, dit aucun soin.

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, Kenny, encore tremblant, se concentre sur sa respiration pour éviter que sa tête lui tourne de trop. Une main se reporte tendrement sur sa tempe. Agacé par les gestes prévenants de sa maternelle qui n'a pas pour habitude de l'être, il cherche à se défaire de son contact. Elle le laisse faire sans dire un mot et relâche son étreinte pour éviter qu'il ne s'ébroue de trop.

Pendant une demi-seconde, il a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler au sol mais se rattrape au dernier moment en agrippant le rebord du plan de travail. Immobile, il attend de retrouver sa stabilité. Une fois chose faite, il avance doucement dans l'obscurité et tâtonne le carrelage du bout du pied. Une matière cotonneuse effleure son orteil et il s'accroupit lentement pour récupérer l'objet. Il le serre de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts.

« Va te coucher, Kenneth… Tu as besoin de repos.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, mère modèle, » répond-il sèchement d'une voix rauque.

En prenant appui sur sa main toujours agrippée sur le rebord du meuble, il se redresse difficilement. Il marche ensuite d'un pas traînant et incertain jusque dans sa chambre sans accorder le moindre mot à Carol qui reste en retrait, interdite.

Chacun de ses souffles est douloureux. Sa gorge siffle au passage de l'air. Enfin dans sa chambre, il referme la porte contre laquelle il s'appuie de tout son poids. Ses yeux se reportent au plafond et il laisse son esprit s'égarer dans ses pensées. Sa main se crispe sur le bonnet. Il le porte lentement à son visage pour que la douceur de ce-dernier vienne lui caresser la peau des joues. L'odeur de Craig se répand dans ses narines et lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Il ferme les yeux, rassuré. C'est presque comme s'il était avec lui.

A bout, il trouve tout de même la force de se tirer jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'assoit avec précaution. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien. Il pose le bonnet péruvien sur son oreiller et défait la fermeture éclair de son anorak qu'il enlève avant de le jeter par terre. Au moment où il allait s'allonger, on frappe faiblement à la porte de sa chambre.

« Dégage !

– Kenneth… Je suis… bredouille sa mère d'une voix penaude. Il faut que tu…

— Fous le camp ! »

D'un geste brusque, il s'empare de sa lampe de chevet et la projette à travers la pièce. Elle s'éclate avec fracas contre le mur qui tremble légèrement. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'y a qu'envers sa mère qu'il réussit à s'énerver alors qu'elle, à l'inverse de son père, n'a jamais levé la main sur lui ou sur sa sœur. Peut-être qu'il lui en veut de ne rien faire pour les protéger de cet homme qui n'en est plus un depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

« D'accord, Kenneth… essaie-t-elle de temporiser, mais je te laisse quelques cachets et un verre d'eau derrière la porte… »

Le silence s'installe et son mal de crâne s'est amplifié suite à l'effort. Elle est toujours derrière la porte et semble attendre une réponse qui ne vient pas.

« Ton père est parti, il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Barre-toi et laisse-moi tranquille.

— Essaie de te reposer au moins... »

C'est que son ton inquiet en serait presque convaincant.

 _Pitoyable._

Des bruits de pas s'éloignent et il se retrouve de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Enfin.

 _Putain, quelle vie de merde…_

Une grimace lui déforme le visage lorsqu'il dépose la tête sur son oreiller. Il se glisse ensuite avec mollesse dans ses draps qu'il remonte à hauteur de son nez, encore tout habillé. Ses doigts effleurent son cou endolori avant qu'il ne récupère le bonnet de Craig coincé sous sa nuque. Avec délicatesse, il y enfouit son visage et inspire cette odeur particulière qui apaise ses nausées. Il se tourne ensuite sur le côté et glisse le bonnet contre sa poitrine qu'il étreint entre ses bras. Ses jambes se recroquevillent et il se met en boule pour faire taire la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, éreinté. Le pompon jaune du bonnet lui chatouille le menton et il enroule ses doigts autour des cordons.

Heureusement que la présence de Craig, bien qu'indirecte, est là pour le soutenir et que sa sœur soit en sécurité, au chaud chez ce-dernier. L'épisode d'aujourd'hui remet en perspective toutes ses certitudes. Pas sûr que laisser sa sœur évoluer dans cette maison de fou soit la meilleure des solutions même si cela signifie ne plus pouvoir veiller sur elle au quotidien. C'est la première fois que son père va aussi loin et qu'il a réellement craint pour sa vie.

La mort dans l'âme, il presse une dernière fois le vêtement contre sa poitrine avant de sombrer, sans s'en apercevoir, dans un profond sommeil…

Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

* * *

 **Re'**

J'espère que tout va bien après cette lecture. Je suis désolée pour le petit ascenseur émotionnel. D'un Kenny en détresse, on passe à un Kenny comblé puis de nouveau en détresse. Vilaine autrice. Le pauvre n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines ! 😉

Enfin… Bref ! Je n'en dis pas plus. Mystère et boule de gomme. *Disparition*

*Reviens toute penaude parce qu'elle n'a pas dit au revoir. *

Je vous fais de gros bisous et au prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera publié plus rapidement.

Farouche qui vous aime.

PS : Je sais que les personnages de Stuart et de Carol sont un peu (beaucoup) OOC mais c'est intentionnel. C'est pour alourdir l'ambiance et leur changement de comportement vis-à-vis de leurs enfants sera expliqué plus tard. J'ai aussi volontairement changé la taille de la ville puisque South Park, dans le cartoon, est une petite ville de campagne.

PPS : (note dans le texte signalé par un *) Une expérience aux USA a été réalisée avec un mineur qui a essayé d'acheter plusieurs choses normalement interdites pour leur âge. Si on lui a bien refusé l'accès aux billets de loterie, cigarettes ou encore alcool, il a réussi à se procurer une arme à feu tout à fait légalement. Incroyable, non ?


End file.
